los celos son para todos
by chobi-otk
Summary: los celos son algo que todos tenemos que enfrentar alguna vez, soul eater evans, black star y death the kid no son la ecepcion y todo eso llevara a un enredo de cosas. esperen ¿soul esta comprometido con dos chicas?
1. mi hermano el mensajero

Los celos son para todos

Era de madrugada en death city, y como era viernes se podía observar a una chica de cabello rubio cocinando, se notaba que no lo hacia por gusto, dehecho tenia una cara no muy agradable.

Hay muchas cosas que pueden poner molestas a las personas, cuando alguien no devuelve las cosas, cuando te das cuenta de que algo se te perdió o que halla un apagón cuando estas estudiando, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, no, no es una cosa, era una persona y su nombre era soul eater evans.

4 años, cuatro largos años han pasado desde aquel catástrofe creada por el dios demonio, tenia que admitirlo ya no era una niña de 13 años, tenia 17, tenia que asumir su vida pero....

-soul!!! A desayunar!!!-la chica abrió la puerta de golpe sin consideración, se notaba que estaba molesta.

-si... ya voy....- el chico de pelo blanco casi estaba conciente de lo que decía o hacia así que apenas fue hasta la ducha, la abrió y se desvistió. Había algo de lo que se olvidaba, algo... pero, no le dio importancia solo siguió bañándose, abrió el shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello cuando siente que unas manos subían por su espalda....

-buenos días mi guadaña mortal!!! Nya...-una sexy mujer se le aparecía por detrás.

-b-blair!!-

-por que esa cara de susto, es que acaso no quieres que nos bañemos juntos??- acercándolo a lo que seria su llamativa delantera-

-ahaaaa!!!-

mientras la chica estaba sentada comiendo el desayuno cortesía de ella misma, no podía evitar ese presentimiento que aparecía todas las mañanas, algo faltaba, ya había despertado a soul el se estaba bañando, pero algo en ese trayecto falto, hasta que siente un grito, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y lo vio, su compañero estaba con la cabeza fuera de la ducha con la cara llena de sangre sostenido por su inquilina felina.

-con que eso hacías en el baño...-

-m-maka no es lo que parece, yo-

-cállate...-caminando con una cara que destrozaría a cualquiera

-maka!!!-

***************************

-estaba muy rico el desayuno maka-chan, Nya-

-si, pero hoy no era mi turno de hacer el desayuno, verdad soul??-

-como digas- la miraba con una cara de rencor, si es que a eso se le podía llamar cara, la pelirrubia lo había mandado a volar de un solo golpe por la ventana del baño.

Iban camino a la escuela era viernes al fin, eso a soul le alegraba un poco el día ya que con esos magullones que tenia en la cara no se le iba a hacer muy grato el día, le dolía, de verdad le dolía, como era que maka siempre lo golpeaba cuando blair le hacia sangrar la nariz nadie mas lo hacia, claro no podía imaginarse a tsubaki haciendo lo que maka hace, pero... allí fue cuando a el se le ocurrió....

-no será que estas...ce-lo-sa...-

-q-a que te refieres??-

-o a nada solo que no es normal que me golpees siempre, digo a ti no debería importante si yo me acuesto o me meto con blair-

-n-no lo hago por eso, que me crees tonta? tu puedes estar con quien tu quieras-

-entonces que tiene que blair haga eso?? Por que para mi pareces bastante celosa-

-celosa de ti!!!?? JA! No me hagas reír!!-

-celosa de mi, claro que no por que estarias celosa de mi, estas celosa de blair...-

-....-

-estas de celosa de ella claro es mitad gato y humana, y tiene un cuerpo que muchas mujeres querrían y...- su mejilla le ardía, fue tan rápido que no se dio ni cuenta, maka lo había golpeado.

-aun no se como es que te soporto!!!! Eres un insensible soul eater evans!!!!!- sus ojos estaban húmedos, estaba llorando, el la había hecho llorar, ella salió corriendo de allí, quería salir de allí, estar lo mas lejos de el.

Las clases habían comenzado y maka aun no llegaba, ¿por qué siempre le pasaba eso a el? Y aparte lo tenia preocupado, siempre era maka, la que estaba en su mente, es verdad se fue de su casa y ahora ella era su familia, se suponía que las familias se cuidan entre si

-olle tsubaki, tu sabe donde esta maka??-

-tsubaki, la vi camino a la enfermería, dijo que se sentía mal, sabes que le sucedió???-

-que le hiciste esta ves soul??-se entrometió el hijo del shinigami

-nada que te importe ¬¬- extraño era la palabra perfecta para describir a kid, últimamente a estado muy cercano a maka y eso no le agradaba al peliblanco, dehecho le molestaba, seria que el estaba celoso?? Na... claro que no como podria estar celoso el?

-ire a ver a maka...-mientras cierto chico pelinegro se levantaba de su asiento

-no te preocupes yo ire- le reclamaba el peliblanco

-podemos ir los dos-

-por que no- le molestaba, este era asunto suyo y de maka no le consentía a nadie mas

llegaron a la enfermería y allí la vieron estaba sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, aun había estado llorando

-hola como estas??-

-kid-kun! Si estoy bien gracias...-sentía como la mano del ya nombrado chico tocaba su mejilla y la acariciaba

-olle kid nos podrias dejar a solas??-

-no creo que maka quiera verdad??-

-no te preocupes kid-kun...-

-bien estaré afuera si me necesitas- dice esto mientras cierra la puerta detrás de el

-y de que quieres hablar- su tono había cambiado, era mas frió y drástico

-quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hoy, no sabia lo que decía y...- alguien golpeo la puerta y esta comenzó a abrirse

-lo siento si interrumpí, pero alguien quiere verlo señor eater- la enfermera dio la pasada alguien que sorprendió mucho a soul, hace años que no veía a esa persona. Maka no lo podía creer esa persona era idéntica a soul se podría decir que el era...

-wes...-

-hola hermanito....- un chico idéntico a soul se apareció frente a ellos, era unos años mayor que soul se notaba, este miro a maka y le sonrió

-soul, el es...-

-si, es mi hermano , wes evans...-

-hablas del famoso violinista wes evans!!!!!!!!!-

-si... el...¬¬-

-un gusto, soy el hermano mayor de soul ^^- tomando la mano de maka y depositando un suave beso, sonrojando a la ya nombrada y esto no paso desapercibido por soul.

-que haces aquí wes, habíamos aclarado que no tenias que aparecerte por aquí que acaso no les basta con las cartas que les envió??-

-no, y vine por algo importante, nuestra madre te envía esto...-dándole un pequeño sobre y este comienza a leerlo, su cara de asombro era muy notoria como si estuviera en estado de shok.

-cassie smith...- mirando a su hermano...- estoy comprometido con cassie smith


	2. la soledad de mi alma

Era de noche y estaban en su casa, no era una casa muy grande o muy lujosa, pero era a acogedora, le podian llamar hogar.

Ya habia pasado tiempo eran las 12 en punto y no habia una alma movil en la casa, maka estaba en el sofa con los pies arriba de el y soul sentado en el comedor con una taza de café en la mano, se notaba una tensión en el ambiente, el peliblanco estaba nervioso, no sabia por que , pero lo estaba, al cabo de un rato pudo articular palabra

-maka... que es lo que soy para ti???- pregunto sin voltear a verla estático tal y como estaba con la cabeza baja

-....-

-maka entiendes la situación verdad?? Entiendes lo que significa que este comprometido??-

-....-

-....-

-....-

-por que no contestas maldita sea!!??, que no ves que por todo esto nos van separar!! Ya no sere mas tu compañero, no sere mas tu camarada, ya no sere mas... tu amigo –le dolio cada vez que decia que era amigo de maka le quedaba un sabor amargo en la boca, un sabor que es rechazado por su cuerpo

-lose... que crees que no lo se!!?-levantándose quedando frente a el

-maka...-

-pero dime una cosa... quien es ella??-

- ella es cassie smith (...) es hija de una de las familias mas prestigiosas de todo Londres, la conocí cuando tenia 10 años, en una fiesta en las cuales éramos invitados a tocar para estas.- cuando termino de decir esto tomo un sorbo de su café

flash back

soul estaba escuchando el concierto de su hermano, siempre lo hacia, lo unico que no quería era tener que tocar el , le molestaba que la gente supiera de su talento y que criticaran su música. Cuando siente que alguien se para a su lado

-es una linda tonada... es tu hermano verdad?-una chica se dirigia a el

-tsk.... si y que??-

-apuesto a que tu puedes tocar igual de hermoso que el!-musito con emocion

-no toco el violín-

-claro que no lo tocas, si se que tocas el piano! Me llamo cassie smith, mis padres organizaron esta fiesta! Y yo les pedi que tu tocaras en esta fiesta!-

-y que pasa con eso?- (inner soul: con que ella es la culpable...)

-como?! Quiero que toques el piano para mi!-sonriendole y tomando su mano

- no toco en fiestas privadas... además por que habria de tocarlo para ti nisisquiera te conozco, si fueras algo para mi talvez lo tocaría pero no lo eres, así que esfúmate-

-que malo!!-poniendo una cara de insatisfacción- a que hare que toques el piano para mi alguna vez!- lo ultimo lo dijo con mucho desafio y emocion

-no lo creo... ahora vete-

- recuérdalo soul eater evans me volverás a ver...- dicho esto deposito un beso en su mejilla

fin del flash back

-su presencia me molesto mucho... además como quería que tocara el piano si apenas la conozco-

-tu tocaste el piano para mi cuando apenas me conocias...-

- si pero lo tuyo es distinto... hubo en ti algo que me agrado como si me comprendieras en un instante como si .... olvidalo ya dije mucho- girando su rostro para esconder su sonrojo

-jajajaja....-le encantaba escucharla reir era como si lo animara siempre, lo hacia sentir un poco mas completo- soul, yo... yo...-su tono cambio algo mas triste- no quiero estar sola, n-no me dejes sola...-esto ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible, pero para soul eso se escucho hasta el fondo de su corazon, la miro la vio con la cabeza baja, la vio tan desprotegida, se lavanto de donde estaba y se acuclillo a su altura

-soul...-la estaba abrazando, soul nunca habia hecho eso en todos estos años, bueno si lo habia hecho pero no de esta manera era como si no quisiera separarse, como si... la amara

-no te dejare sola-apegandola mas a el- te lo prometo...-y así se quedaron un tiempo en la oscuridad de la sala de su pequeño departamento

detrás de la pared el hermano del peliblanco escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que habian hablado, sin duda era eso lo que el pensaba de su hermanito era verdad, para su mente y pensamientos el pequeños soul se habia enamorado.

En la mañana amobos tenian sueño pero almenos era sabado y no habia shibusen, pero de todos se habian despertado algo los desperto mejor dicho

-wes-san!- la chica estaba sorprendida por lo que veia le hermano mayor de su compañero estaba con las ollas desparramadas por toda la cocina

- es que no queria molestarlos así que decidi preparar yo el desayuno, pero creo que no esta resultando... jeje -

- tarado jaja...- se burlaba su hermano menor

-no te preocuopes, al menos tienes iniciativa-esto lo dijo mirando a soul

-no diré nada... por que es muy temprano y no tengo ganas de pelear-

-déjame hacerlo...-tomando las ollas que el sostenia

-no, yo lo hago...-

-almenos déjame ayudarte-

y así pasaron dos largas horas soul estaba en la meza esperando la comida, la espera se le hacia eterna mas aun cuando escuchaba la risitas de parte de su hermano y su técnico que estaban en la cocina, talvez debía admitirlo estaba celoso, pero era su hermano no?

En otro lugar mas alejado estaba una gran mansión era muy elegante y peculiar todo en ella era perfecto

-patty si vas a caminar así hazlo simétricamente!-

-haaaii...-

-oigan escucharon el rumor!!!!!!!-una chica de cabello rubio se detenia a lo que seria el gran comedor de esta mansión

-one-chan!! Eres la reina de los chismes jajajajajaja-

-claro tienes que estar al tanto de lo que sucede a tu alrededor! Muajajajajaja!!!-

-eso es irrelevante para mi... vamos a comer-

-es sobre maka y soul...-el pelinegro se detuvo en seco-dicen que soul esta comprometido con una chica de sangre azul y... tendra que irse...-miro a kid- como crees que afecte eso a maka-chan kid??

-pues ovio que el afectaria, es su mejor amigo no ademas no tendría arma y eso seri un problema para ella...- disimulando su interes

-no me referia a eso! Me referia que pasa con ella y soul emocionalmente, claro no es un secreto que ellos se gusten no?

-se-cre-to? A que te refieres con eso?-

-vamos kid no te has dado cuenta!!! De verdad eres un tonto...-

-kid-kun es un lento en el amor jajajajajaja-

- como sea vamos a comer tengo hambre y estoy esperando por culpa de ustedes dos-

- kid-kun esta celoso jajajajajaja-

-callate patty- escondiendo su sonrojo

-patty sera infantil pero no es lenta...- respondía la rubia mayor

en la entrada de death city se veia una limusina muy grande de ella salia lo que seria una joven de apenas 17 o 18 años

-con que esta es death city?? No?? Y aquí podre ver a mi soul-kun?- su tono era de intriga y de inocencia

-claro señorita- respondía lo que seria su dama de compañía

-si! Vamos por el!!- respondió con gran entusiasmo


	3. mi unica familia

En el departamento que ya conocemos y queremos, estan nuestros dos personajes favoritos desayunando con lo que seria su huésped de "honor" , conversaba animosamente con nuestra querida maka, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida mientras que cierto chico los miraba con odio y recelo serian los _celos?_

De pronto se escucha como derriban la puerta, y un gran estruendo al entrar, un chico de cabello celeste había roto y entrado con un ruido ensordecedor seguido de una chica mas alta que el, que al parecer, estaba preocupada por la puerta que su compañero habia roto

-te dije que compráramos un sistema de seguridad...cualquiera puede venir y robarnos- decia la chica mientras miraba con desden al peliblanco

-no es nada solo es black star ademas te ofreci uno y dijiste que era muy costoso...- le reclamaba este

-es impresionante parece una pareja recien casada- opinaba el nii-san

-y no los has visto cuando se les olvida comprar para la cena, oye soul? Que haces alli- señalando al chico que peleaba con maka- si estas alli??, aha! Soul tienes un clon! Es perfecto así podremos escaparnos de clases si ser descubiertos!!! Muajajajaajaja! Tienes que ayudarme a hacer eso!- decia con entusiasimo el chico ninja

-lo siento pero no soy soul, por suerte, soy su hermano mayor , wes evans-

-yo soy el grandioso ore-sama BLACK STAR!!!- lo ultimo lo dijo señalándose a si mismo y riendo maniáticamente- y ella es mi subordinada tsubaki!!!-señalándola- perdón mi compañera...-

-un gusto-acercándose a la morena- es un gusto ver a una dama tan bella-

-jejeje... gracias soy nakatsukaza tsubaki-

-oye si eres el hermano mayor de soul, por que tu no te llamas eater??-

-de que hablas??-

-es que el apellido de soul kun es eater no??-respondia tsubaki

-claro que no, su apellido es evans-

-evans, evans, evans, donde he escuchado ese apellido??-

-te lo acabo de decir...-respondía sin compren, mientras que la compañera de chico escandaloso se acercaba a su oído y...

-TU ERES EL FAMOSO VIOLINISTA WES EVANS!!!!-sorprendido el escandaloso star

- si...jejeje...-

-pero, eso hace aparecer una duda, tu eres evans y tu eres eater, explíquense! No pueden ser adoptados por que son idénticos!-

-si, hermanito es que acaso no te enorgulleces de tu apellido?-

- la verdad, no-respondió sin mucho interés- eso responde a tu pregunta?

-pero deberias estar orgulloso, vienes de una excelente familia!- decía incrédula la carmelia

-no lo estoy y eso no les incumbe, ademas eater combina perfectamente con mi nombre, con alguien tan cool como yo- señalándose

-bien, como sea dejemos a soul y sus inciertos solo! Vinimos por que hoy es sabado, no hay que estudiar y el sol brilla!-

-ya se a que viene eso...-resoplo la rubia

-hoy jugaremos basquetbal!!!-

-por que a mi...-con pocos animos la chica solo se fue a vestir, sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría jugando

en la cancha en la que siempre se reunían, estaba el chico simétrico harto de esperar con sus dos acompañantes ya conocidas y nombradas

-cuando van a llegar...la humedad no le hace bien a mi cabello-

-one-chan! Vas a estar fea! Jajajaja-

-ooo allí vienen!! Y quien esa persona tan simétrica! q-que esta caminando junto a maka...-

es soul-kun! Jajajajajajaa...

-no, es mas alto-respondía sin distinguir la mayor- cuando ya habian llegado todos (ecepto los demas xD eso sono raro jajajaja pero ustedes me entienden) se preguntaban quien era el

-soul es tu hermano?-pregunto sin muchos rodeos el pelinegro

-si, lo es-

-un gusto, soy wes evans-

-o adoro tu música, es un gusto conocer a alguien que toca magníficamente el violín!- con orgullo hablaba el shinigami

-gracias, eres el primero en no gritar-

-ahaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!- un grito se escuchaba detrás del pequeño shinigami- no puedo creerlo tu eres wes evans! Eres mas guapo en persona!!-terminando de decir esto la rubia mayor cayo como saco de papas al suelo

después de todo ese escandalo, y unas cuantas discusiones de parte de soul y maka, ya que , esta no queria jugar, pero gracias al evans mayor, decidio jugar.

Los equipos eran así, black star, liz, souly tsubaki... y en la otra esquina!!! (sorry me fui pero filo xD ) maka, wes, kid y patty. Y comenzo el partido, ya habia pasado media hora de juego y estaban 20 a 19, ganado el eguipo star, denominado así por ustedes ya saben nuestro ore-sama. Maka tenia el balon corria lo mejor que podia, ya habia divisado al shinigami, pero por alguna extraña razon cayo al piso después de tropezarse con los cordones de sus zapatos.

-tiempo!!!-dijo alguien un hombre mucho mayor que ellos

-profesor stein que hace aquí?-dijo tsubaki

-es que me gusta venir a fumar aquí y los vi jugando así que decidi ser su arbitro-

-maka! Estas bien?...- hablaba con preocupación soul y poniéndose a la altura de ella

cerca de aquel lugar habia una chica rubia, y muy llamativa, su ropa era muy elegante, y estaba acompañada de lo que seria una mujer mayor que ella

-ne, marieta quien es ella, la que esta con mi soul-kun?-

- no lo se señorita, pero mandare a avisar que investiguen de inmediato-

-si, hazlo-

después de el partido, decidieron volver a sus casas ya que el tiempo había cambiado y tenia pinta de que iba a llover, cuando los tres que ya conocemos llegaron a su departamento cada uno se fue a vestir, por otro lado soul se quedo en la ventana, pensando hasta que decidio decirle lo que queria a su hermano. Camino hasta su habitación temporal y golpeo y el le dio la pasada y lo vio allí parado le recordó esos tiempos en quien no tenia mas a quien recurrir mas que a su hermano mayor.

Flash back

-oni-san!!- se veia a un niño de no almenos 4 años de edad, corria por unos pasillos muy grandes y elegantes

-que sucede hermanito??- hablaba un chico de talves 8 años

-unos chicos me dijieron que era extraño, que era anormal. No es verdad, no es cierto...-decia con enojo

-claro que no lo eres, solo eres distinto, nada mas eres como yo –

-oni-san soy como tu!-lo miraba con gran admiración

-claro eres mi hermanito!-

fin del flash back

-que sucede hermanito??-se volteo a verlo

-no me vengas con eso ahora, quiero que me digas por que viniste a decirme que estaba comprometido, si solo tu sabes que estoy aquí-

-supuestamente nuestros padres creen que te espacapaste, pero no saben que estas aquí, y ellos suponen que yo aun tengo contacto contigo, osea que se donde estas. Tienen una suposición correcta

- el punto...-

-el punto es que vine para avisarte de lo que traman nuestros padres, por eso quiero... que te hagas el muerto- dijo esto mirándolo muy serio

-d-de que hablas...??-lo miraba incrédulo

-escucha, yo volvere a casa en unos dias, cuando vuelva le dire a nuestros padres que estas desaparecido y que te busque junto con la policia, pero no te hallamos y te dieron por muerto-

-que eso es una locura!!!!!!!!!!-

-es lo unico que se me ocurrio, además es perfecto ya que supuestamente te cambiaste el apellido a eater-

-pero... por que haces esto-

-porque... soy tu hermano y .... al igual que tu, yo también siento que no encajo en esta familia, digo, siempre me dicen que soy el hijo prodigo el que da la cara por la familia, pero siempre pienso que algo me falta y puede que esto suene cursi, pero me di cuenta que eres tu, hasta ahora eres la unica familia que se que de verdad tengo y... por eso te ayudo, porque se supone que las familias se ayudan entre si no?- dijo esto sonriéndole a su hermano

-si... tienes razon-

-y por que me acabo de dar cuenta que mi pequeño hermanito se ha enamorado!- esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara picara y golpeando con el codo a su hermano

-de-de que hablas!!?? Yo enamorado JA! No me hagas reír-

-no lo se, pero si el rio suena es por que piedras trae...-

-bien como sea me voy- mientras se retiraba de la habitación de su hermano

en otro lugar de death city, en una casa muy al estilo japonés, se encontraba una joven y un chico algo menor que ella viendo la televisión

-esto me parece tan romántico, no black star???- mientras le sonreía

-si, claro...-lo dijo sin ánimos cosa que no paso desapercibido por la morena

-que te sucede black star??-

-ne, tsubaki no has estado enamorada alguna vez??-

-d-de que hablas?? Bueno... si si lo he estado, pero esa persona casi no nota lo que siento...-con un tono de tristeza y luego miro el piso

-si a mi me paso igual...-

-c-como!?-miraba sin comprender la carmelia

-es una larga historia...- no me gusta retroceder al pasado-

flash back

era el primer día para muchos de los estudiantes del shibusen, entre ellos nuestro conocido black star, estaba muy orgulloso por que ya tenia compañera y no habian pasado ni mas de 3 horas, caminaba muy alegre cuando cae al piso no puede evitar tocarse la zona afectada cuando mira con quien choco

-lo siento, es mi culpa que estés en el piso-

-n-no es nada- el la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien así, no era muy llamativa dehecho llevaba el pelo recogido en del pequeñas colitas, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio, parecia buena chica no tenia un gran cuerpo, pero a el en ese momento no el importo-soy black star jejeje...-

-un gusto soy maka albarn-

-olle es tu primer día??-

-si, entre como técnico y tu?-

-yo también! Y-y ya tienes compañero??-

-no aun no, pero espero encontrarlo, bien fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos!- dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse el solo se le quede mirando-

-sucede algo black star??-

-tst-tsubaki! No nada no es nada...-

unos dias después ambos iban en el pasillo, el gran black star y su compañera tsubaki, caminaban despreocupados cuando el joven ve acercarse dos siluetas muy familiares

-hola black star-lo saludaba un chico de cabello blanco

-hola soul- chocando su mano con la de el

-hola soul-kun- saludaba también la chica morena

-hola tsubaki, o te presento a mi técnica, maka albarn, maka ellas es tsubaki y black star-

-hola- decia mientras se dirigía a ambos en ese entonces el chico de cabello celeste se dio cuenta ella no lo recordaba, pero eso no tenia que afectarle o si? Era como si algo le pasara en el pecho, no era un dolor normal, era algo que el nunca habia sentido.

Fin del flash back

- un tiempo despues me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de maka, no queria admitirlo, pero lo estaba, y estaba tan frustrado por dentro- aprentando sus puños- no podia decirle lo que sentia aunque lo intentara. Siempre sentia odio haia soul, el es mi mejor amigo, pero no sabia por que los sentia, hasta que un día me di cuenta, tenia _celos_ de soul, _celos_ por que el siempre estaba de la persona de la que yo me habia enamorado, en ocasiones queria ser soul, pero...de apoco me di cuenta de que maka no sentia nada por mi, nada... en especial cuando tubimos que hacer la resonancia en cadena y ella se enfado conmigo, alli me di cuenta que ella no sentia lo mismo por mi, así que comencé a olvidarme de ella, pero hoy... hoy, todo eso me volvio a la cabeza, no me habia pasado en años, ya me habia olvidado de ella, pero cuando soul corrio donde estaba ella esos _celos_ me volvieron...-

-black star yo-yo... no sabia, lo siento creo que debo dejarte solo...-se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo

-no es necesario tsubaki yo...estas bien tsubaki??-

-si, lo estoy es que, estoy un poco cansada y bueno me voy a dormir-camino lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación

-que extraño-

en otro lugar de death city, mas bien en una mansión de death city. En una de las habitaciones de esa mansión sen encontraba una niña

-señorita ya averiguamos lo que usted queria-se acercaba la mujer a ella

-bien Marieta y que me tienes que decir??-

-el nombre de la chica es maka albarn, estudiante del shibusen, sus calificaciones son unas de las mas altas y...-

- al diablo con eso Marieta ve a lo que quiero saber-

- ella es la compañera del señor eater-

-eater?? Quien es ese??-

-es el chico que usted miraba hoy-

-de que hablas yo estaba mirando a soul evans!-

-su nombre es soul eater señorita aquí en el registro sale-le entrega la hoja

-mmm... ya entiendo, no te preocupes Marieta prosigue-

-bueno como le decía, ella es su compañera-

-por cuanto tiempo lo ha sido??-

-por casi 7 años-

-no es justo!!! Por que ella es mas cercana a el!! ///- haciendo berrinches- quiero que ella se aleje de el!!!-

-pero señorita y..-

-no quiero peros quiero que los sigan, que los vigilen, y les tomen fotografías lo que sea necesario, quiera saber que tan cercanos son...

-si señorita


	4. el reto del beso

Era lunes, ya había llegado el lunes, como siempre maka no tenia problema con eso, pero soul, soul odiaba esto y mas si hoy a "ellos" les tocaba organizar la fiesta anual del fin de semestre, siempre era un caos y siempre contrataban a alguien para que les organizara la fiesta, pero el malhumorado de kid dijo que este año ellos la debían organizar ellos, ya que, era su ultimo años como estudiantes del shibusen. Como sea, esto para el no era nada cool.

-bien, debo agradecerle a las chicas por que la fiestas del semestre pasado, que organizaron ellas, estuvo muy linda- decía el científico- pero, como ya saben le toca a los chicos este semestre, así que por favor chicas pueden salir de la sala- todas comenzaron a salir, muchas chismeando lo que los chicos harían, hasta que al fin se quedaron solos.

-bien yo dirigiré el consejo- se paro en frente el hijo del shinigami

-yo opino que les mostremos muchas fotos de mi!!!!-

-black star, eso las asustaría- respondió Ox

-oye, pero tendremos que ir con parejas??- un chico de atrás preguntaba

-si! Yo pido ir con liz ¡!- gritaba uno

-olvídalo yo voy a ir con liz!-

-yo iré con mi dulce kim!!- gritaba Ox emocionado

-yo quiero ir con albarn- eso retumbo en los oídos de dos pequeños jóvenes – yo también pido ir con ella-hablo otro. Eso había activado un odio repentino hacia ellos de parte de soul, a la salida los golpearía eso era seguro.

-creí, que ninguno estaba enamorado de maka –tratando disimular su enojo

-es que no diríamos eso frente a ti eater, es muy obvio que sientes algo por ella, acaso no crees que ella es popular entre los chicos?? Una gran parte de la clase esta enamorado de tu compañera, no lo diré por que no traiciono a mis compañeros. Y no nos conviene ir de otra manera. Solo por que eres su compañero no te da derecho a reclamarla- decía un chico detrás de soul, con mucha seguridad

-oye, tu...-tomándolo de la polera

-basta!- gritaba el joven pelinegro- dejen de tratar así a las chicas, no son objetos!!

-y si, vamos con nuestras respectivos compañeros??- un chico hablo

-claro que no!!- reclamaba Ox

-no lo haremos así, nadie ira con nadie- aclaro su voz- todos irán solos, el que quiere invitar a una chica que lo haga, pero durante la fiesta, si la quiere sacar a bailar. Entendido!!-

-maldito...- se escucharon varios

todo ese escándalo había pasado, estaban todos en clase de educación física, todas las chicas querían saber que es lo que harían los chicos. Cuando ya estaban en las duchas, nuestras chicas protagonistas, se dirigían a sus respectivos casilleros.

-y que creen que harán los chicos???-preguntaba la thompson mayor

- de seguro contrataran a alguien que les organice la fiesta- hablaba maka

-no creo algo me dicen que no lo harán- respondió tsubaki

en los otros camarines...

-escucharon eso??- pregunto ore-sama

-s-son las chicas...-respondió sorprendido Ox

-viene de allí- dijo soul señalando la ventilación. Se escuchaba todo lo que hablaban, hasta que escuchan un grito de parte de liz

-maka!!! Que emoción!! Cuantas son!!!- dijo esta sorprendida

-son solo cinco, nada mas –

-maka-chan tiene admiradores jajajajajaja!!!-

-miren esas!- decía tsubaki señalando tres particulares sobres

-que extraño- maka las tomo, una era roja, otra era negra y la otra tenia una estrella- ademas liz no se por que heces tanto escándalo a ti, a patty y a tsubaki siempre les aparecen cartas por doquier-

-si, pero contigo es mas emocionante!! A mi nunca me llegaron cartas tan obvias!!!-

-a que te refieres con obvias??- incrédula la rubia

-maka, maka, maka... no crees que son obvias ¿?, digo una negra, roja y otra con una estrella-

-ah?-

-maka-chan es lenta, igual k que kid-kun!! jajajajaja...-

los tres chicos se miraron cómplices, con miradas de odio

- maka creo que deberías escoger la roja, el resto tiralas-

-no creo que esos sea correcto...- dijo esto mirándolas

ya era hora de irse. Durante las clases ciertos chicos se tiraban miradas de odio, a la salida soul estaba muy callado, caminando detrás de maka, esta se percato de eso y no dudo en preguntar que era lo que le pasaba

-ne, soul...-

-ah?-

-que te pasa, estas muy callado-

-nada- lo dijo muy cortante

-estas preocupado por ya sabes que??-

-que cosa...?? ah! Eso no dehecho...-lo pensó y con esto confirmaría y se daría confianza a si mismo, si maka respondía como el quería, jugaría las cartas en la mesa- no me parece mala idea lo del compromiso...- se detuvo en seco, le callo como un balde de agua fría, sus oídos estaban bien? Soul había dicho que quería casarse

-am, pues que bueno...- el lo noto, un tono de tristeza en su voz, no pudo mas, siempre molestaba a maka, pero nunca la gustaba hacerla sufrir

-maka- esta se volteo al oír su nombre, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Soul camino hacia ella, estaba nervioso no sabia si lo que hacia ella lo tomaría bien. Poso sus manos en el rostro de ella y comenzó a acercarse

-s-soul..- casi en un susurro inaudible para cualquiera, pero para el no

-que...- esto lo dijo casi rozando sus labios, podían sentir la respiración del otro

-SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!-(adivinen quien es xD )- (no, no es quien piensan xD ) su volteo a ver quien era y no se lo podía creer

-c-cassie!!!-

-cassie?- decía maka confundida, hasta que finalmente analizo la situación

-soul-kun tanto tiempo sin verte!! Mírate estas precioso!! Y estas mas alto!!-mientras lo abrazaba

-claro que estoy mas alto, ya no soy un niño, que querías que me quedara de es porte!?-

-y quien es ella??- una sonrisa, que maka pudo detectar en un instante que no reflejaba lo que mostraba en realidad

-yo soy maka su com...- no pudo continuar

-mi novia- de verdad dijo eso?

-su-su novia??- soul estaba loco o que? Bueno, hace un rato el estaba intentando besarla no?

-son novios?- quería saber si era verdad- pero, ella sabe que te tienes que casar conmigo no?

-si lo sabe, pero nosotros estamos comprometidos

-enserio?!- de verdad era soul el que decía esas cosas?

-si- dándole mirada de que le siguiera el juego

-si, lo somos jejejeje....-

-a bueno... bésense-

-ah!?-ambos no sabian que hacer ahora eso no lo podían creer quería que se besaran

-bésense- con un tono cortante

-bueno...- soul comenzó a hacer lo que iba a hacer antes

-pero- los detuvo antes de que el hiciera lo que le pidio- mañana en la salida del shibusen, justo en frente de el...

-ah!?-

-ya veo, con que soul-kun solo lo dijo para darme celos verdad?-

-claro que no! Maka es mi novia- eso sonaba bien par el oído de ambos, era como un calor que emanaba de ambos, un cosquilleo se apodero de sus estómagos

-bien entonces los veo mañana! Bye bye..-dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

ya habían llegado a casa, wes los estaba esperando, al parecer este no pudo cocinar así que solo pidió una pizza. Durante la cena no hubo palabra alguna por parte de ambos, el peliblanco mayor se sentía incomodo, sin duda algo paso entre ellos, pero seria mejor dejarlos solos no?. Pensó este. Luego de comer ambos fueron a sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo pero algo los detuvo

-maka...siento haberte metido en esto...-

-no te preocupes ya veremos que haremos mañana...-sin voltear a verle. Ambos estaban con la mano en la manija de la puerta, con la cabeza abajo

-buenas noches...-dijo la rubia entrando a su habitación

-si...-dijo este imitando la acción de su compañera

sin duda ese había sido un día extraño, pero... soul de verdad había intentado besarla?? Muchas dudas andaban en su cabeza. Volteo la vista hacia su escritorio y allí las vio las tres cartas, se levanto y tomo la primera, era blanca con una estrella negra, no dudo en abrirla y en comenzar a leer

querida maka:

he oído tumores por allí, de la situación actual de tu compañero. No te preocupes me conoces, no intento abusar de ti, tampoco extraerte información, solo ayudarte. Así que, ven mañana en la azotea del shibusen a las 4 en punto. Te espero

ATTE:

Un amigo...

Que extraño alguien se ofrecía a ayudarle, pero no se le ocurría quien podría ser, sin duda mañana seria un largo día...


	5. el compromiso implicito

Estaban en clases, extrañamente el profesor Stein no estaba, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Era la primera vez que le costaba tanto concentrarse en clases y mas con tantas cosas pasando a su alrededor, una de ellas era la situación en la que estaba metida y mas aun, con la velocidad que corrían los chismes aquí, para el final de la hora la mayor parte de su clase ya sabría que estaba "comprometida" con soul.

Faltaban 15 minutos para el toque del timbre, aun le quedaban dos bloques mas de clases, eso era bueno no? Estaba nervioso en 4 horas mas estaría besando a maka en frente de todos, pero... eso era lo que el quería verdad? Acaso el no estaba intentando besarla ayer?? Bueno, pero la verdad es que nunca en su vida había querido que las clases pasaran tan lento, hasta ahora.

Durante el almuerzo ninguno hablo del tema, solo escucharon a kid hablar de que le avisaría a su padre de que la mesa en la que estaban era 2 centímetros mas grande que la del lado

-olle soul, como es eso de que te vas a casar con maka??- amos implicados escupieron todo el jugo que tenían en la boca, mientras la rubia mayor lo apuntaba con su tenedor

-c-como supiste eso??-respondía el peliblanco

-osea que es verdad!!!!!!!!!-grito kid, levantándose de su silla

-claro que no!-corregía maka- soul dijo eso para safarse del compromiso...

-a es cierto soul-kun tu estas comprometido...-

-si... solo le dije eso a cassie, para que me dejara en paz un tiempo...-soltó un respingo- no se por que dije que maka era mi prometida..

-con que eso fue lo que paso...-una voz detrás de ellos

-ahaaaa!! Que haces tu aquí wes!?-

-trabajo como profesor de música temporal- poso sus brazos sobre los de soul encerrándolo en ellos- es que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano y mi cuñada??-mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo zamarreaba

-wes-san no creo que este sea el momento...-decía tsubaki

-y... hablando del tema, que es lo que harán??-

- no lo se...- maka se hecho en la mesa

-lo peor de todo es que... para que ella se crea eso- tomo aire- tendremos que besarnos, en la entrada del shibusen...

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO ES QUE SE VAN A BESAR EN LA ENTRADA DEL SHIBUSEN!!!!!- fue un grito tan grande que se pudo haber escuchado hasta el concilio de brujas

-no tenían que gritarlo...- ahora todos lo sabían, después de todo este escándalo, todos sabían que ellos se besarían, corría el rumor por todo el shibusen, y además solo faltaba un bloque de clases y lo único que querían ambos, era que se hiciera eterno o que cassie no estuviera allí así no tendrían que demostrarle nada.

Como siempre el chico del cabello celeste se escapo de clases y su compañero de escape no lo acompaño, ya le era suficiente que lo molestaran con maka fuera de clases, por que tendrían que hacerlo durante las clases?? Así que fue solo, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, escucho una hermosa melodía, provenía de la sala de música. Entro en ella y encontró al evans mayor tocando su violín.

-es muy lindo lo que tocas sabes??- le dijo este al peliblanco mayor

-gracias... eres el primero que dice eso sin gritar

-que me crees una chica, yo soy un dios y no debo emocionarme por lo que hacen personas inferiores a mi! Muajajajajaja...-

-tu eres el que le escribió la carta a mi cuñada?

-si, y que??-

-quiero ayudarte a ayudarla

-explícate..-

-mira sabes por que soul dijo eso??

-es obvio no??

- no. Soul dijo eso por que en toda familia prestigiosa hay un protocolo a seguir, tu vienes del famoso clan guerrero Star no es así??

-si, y?

-vamos, tu clan debe tener reglas así como el mío las tiene, veras hay protocolo para muchas cosas, una de ellas son las relaciones fraternas fuera del lazo o vinculo familiar

-osea que...

-soul dijo eso, por que eso lo puede salvar de comprometerse... cuando un hombre de la familia, llega a los 16 años se le considera que tiene la edad suficiente para ser comprometido con alguien de la aristocracia

-como en el caso de soul verdad?

-exacto, pero soul ya tiene 17 años osea que se cumplió el plazo, pero... si el antes de los 17 años tiene una pareja estable o esta comprometido, la regla no corre y tienen que esperar que se case o que termine su relación. Ese es un caso, pero como soul estaba "solo" se le consiguió una prometida, pero depende de cuanto tiempo halla estado con su actual pareja

-pero... si todo esto es mentira que hará soul?

-supongo que decir cuanto tiempo ha estado viviendo con maka-chan...

-han vivido 7 años juntos

-que lastima...

-por que lo dices??

-hace 7 años exactos, fijaron el compromiso...

-pero... entonces no hay nada que hacer??

-si lo hay pero no creo que resulte

-cual es!?

-como el plazo de ambos compromisos sucedieron hace 7 años, lo mas probable es que nuestros padres elijan a la candidata "ideal" para mi hermano...

-como una competencia??

-si algo así...

-el problema es que...-apretando los puños- nunca nadie en la historia de la familia ha logrado que la pareja del prometido no sea de la aristocracia...

-como lo sabes

-esto paso hace 4 años

flash back

se veía un salón grande con muchas pinturas, adornos tan elegantes que uno sentía que gastaba una fortuna con solo mirarlos

en medio del salón estaba parado un chico de almenos 17 años de cabello blanco, estaba tomado de la mano con una chica de cabello rubio canela, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era blanca, era mas baja que el y su contextura era muy frágil.

Frente a ellos estaban uno adultos, un hombre alto e imponente su cabello era blanco plateado como el del joven, solo que el de el demostraba mas edad, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre incluso mas. A su lado había una mujer de cabello castaño y muy largo, sus ojos eran azul esmeralda, vestía la ropa mas fina que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, a simple vista parecía una reina. Junto a ambos una chica de cabello negro y muy largo, era alta y con una mirada tan fría que solo al mirarla se sentía su actitud egocéntrica.

-como puedes contradecir la palabra de tu padre!!!!!!!- el hombre se levanto de su asiento

-como escuchaste padre, no quiero casarme con ella- lo dijo con un tono seguro y desafiante

-pero wes! Aceptaste el cortejo! No puedes negarte ahora¡!-reclamaba su madre con una vos mas preocupada

-ella fue elegida- señalando a la chica que se encontraba al lado de ellos- no puedes negarte a nuestra palabra!-recalcaba el padre

-y por que Gwen no fue elegida! Solo por que es pobre!! Solo por que no es de alcurnia!!??, me niego a lo que ustedes me ordenen!!

-hijo recapacita quieres?? Eres nuestra única esperanza para mantener el honor de la familia, entiende tu hermano no esta aquí, talvez si el estuviera no te estaríamos forzando tanto a todo esto...

-y que hay si soul estuviera en esta posición... que pasaría si soul estuviese enamorado de una chica como Gwen!!!??que harían? ah!!?

-lo mismo que haré yo contigo!!!!!!!!!- el padre de este camino hacia el y de un simple golpe pudo callarlo, su padre lo había golpeado, el jamás lo había hecho pero allí estaba en el piso con su mano sobre su mejilla. La chica que lo acompañaba corrió rápido a su ayuda, pero cuando estaba cerca de el fue sujetada del brazo por el hombre que había golpeado a su prometido, este la estaba sosteniendo del brazo, haciendo presión en ella.

-guardias...llévensela-dijo esto empujando a la chica al piso mientras era recogida por unos guardias vestidos de negro

-wes!!!!!!!!- ella gritaba a todo lo que podía, mientras era arrastrada por los grandes hombres

-Gwen!!!- otros guardias fueron a contener al joven peliblanco. Hacia todo lo que podía para librarse de ellos, pero le costaba mucho, cuando al fin pudo safarse de ellos vio como se cerraba la gran puerta del salón.

Ellos finalmente lo soltaron, pero cuando cruzo la puerta ya no había nadie...

Fin flash back

-Cuando comencé a buscarla había desaparecido, no la encontraba, era como si se hubiera esfumado

-te casaste??-pregunto black star

-no

-y por que tienes ese anillo??

-por que-dijo esto mientras levantaba la mano y miraba su anillo -por que Gwen y yo no casamos dos días antes de esa pelea con mis padres...

-y por que estas así tan triste?? Lograste lo que querías no?

-si pero...veras, cuando no encontraba a Gwen me escape de la casa y comencé una gira mundial con la excusa de buscarla, pero después de dos meses los policías me dijeron que la encontraron muerta... y no solo a ella... a mi hijo también-

-osea que ella...

-si ella estaba embarazada de mi...

en otro lado del shibusen estaban soul y maka en la puerta del shibusen, solo que... en el otro lado, ese lado era dentro,. Fuera de el estaba prácticamente todo el shibusen esperando que ellos salieran. Y entre la multitud justo en frente de esta, estaba ella, la culpable de todo este asunto. Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, el sol les golpeo la cara y los encandilo como nunca. Habían planeado no hacer nada solo caminar, pero la chica de cabellos rubios estaba frente a ellos, esperando.

-y bien... no habíamos hecho un trato??-la chica les reclamaba

-si y?- respondió rudamente el chico peliblanco (sorry tenia que decir eso xD (chiste interno))

-vamos háganlo, o es que les da vergüenza que todos sepan, que todo esto es mentira??

-claro que no lo es- respondió la rubia.

Entre la multitud, se podía a ver a un kid comiéndose las uñas de puro nervio, lo ultimo que quería era que eso pasara. Una liz mas emocionada que un mono en una caja de bananas y una patty mirando el cielo. Black estar no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, ya que estaba analizando lo que había hablado con maka en su encuentro programado, tsubaki estaba preocupada por su amiga, mientras que wes estaba con una cámara esperando el momento

Soul tomo la cara de maka con suavidad y comenzó a acercarse, este momento se repetía, pero esta vez era distinto, podía sentir los nervios de soul, y el podía ver como maka estaba colorada de la vergüenza, sus labios estaban casi juntos, el evans mayor estaba preparado para tomar la foto, tenia su dedo en el botón, solo faltaba el momento

ALTOOOO!!!!!!!-se escucho a lo lejos- no voy a dejar que te atrevas a tocar los dulces labios de mi maka en publico!!

-papá!! Jamás me había alegrado tanto de verte- aunque muy en el fondo estaba algo frustrada

-gracias viejo...-respondía soul

-váyanse!!! Cómprense una vida aléjense de mi maka!! Shu! Shu!

-que mal suerte justo en el momento...- llegaba un wes desanimado con la cámara en las manos- miren...- mientras les mostraba la foto- justo se cruzo... –con algo de tristeza

-y que hacías tu con una cámara!!??- le preguntaba histérico su hermano menor

-quería fotografiar el primer beso de mi hermanito, es que acaso no puedo??

-aun no has dado tu primer beso???- le pregunto atónita la thompson

-eso no les interesa...

-osea que aun no has besado a mi maka!!!!???- respondía aliviado spirit

-eso es mejor no era el lugar apropiado para hacerlo...-recalcó el shinigami

-a propósito, donde esta cassie-pregunto albarn

durante la noche estaba cierto chico ninja acostado en su fultón, estaba mirando el techo como si este fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le sucedió hoy con wes y en especial con maka, esta había sido mas abierta de lo que esperaba, esta le había confesado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de soul...


	6. el regreso de medusa

-etto... hay alguien??-preguntaba la chica rubia  
-si...  
-b-black star!!!!! Que haces aquí!!??-  
-yo te envié la carta  
-por que???  
-p-por nada solo que... quiero ayudarte a ti y a soul...  
-a que viene eso??  
-yo-yo- lo ponía muy nervioso con tantas preguntas- bien... seré directo estas enamorada de soul??- muy en el fondo quería que su respuesta fuera negativa, sabia que en estos momentos estaba mal  
-yo...-miro hacia el piso- no... lo se, en ocasiones pienso que si y en otras... pero supongo que eso debe ser por que le temo al rechazo  
-así me sentí yo una vez...  
-e-enserio!!?? Tu! Enamorado- levanto la vista de su asombro no podía creer que su amigo el "egocéntrico" pudiera enamorarse-bueno supongo que hay una primera vez para todo ^^U  
-volviendo al tema, tu respuesta seria...  
-si, si lo admito estoy completamente enamorada de soul...-dijo esto mirando hacia otro lado con tristeza en su mirada-pero... se que aunque el sintiera algo por mi no puedo estar con el –camino hacia el bacón de la terraza- decidí no entrometerme en los asuntos familiares, así que si tiene que casarse, que lo haga.  
-que harías si tuvieras que casarte con soul...  
-de que hablas??  
-si lo que dijo soul es verdad, de que de verdad eres su prometida  
-supongo que debería preguntármelo primero no?  
-si pero, recuerdas que soul dijo que era "mentira" lo del compromiso, que harías si no fuera mentira  
-osea que soul dijo eso por que de verdad quiere casarse conmigo ¿?!  
-no he dicho eso, solo que si... al decir que eres la prometida de soul, haces que el se escape del compromiso... aceptarías serlo??  
-no  
-p-por que no?-le sorprendió su respuesta ¿es que acaso no estaba enamorada?  
-por que si yo me comprometiera con soul seria lo mismo que esta pasando ahora, soul se casaría sin amor, si soul se casara debería ser por las misma razones que cualquier persona  
-pero son amigos  
-pero hay distintos tipos de amor, uno es el que le tienes a tu familia, otro el que le tienes a esa persona especial a la que amas y... el amor de amigos, que es el que el siente por mi-esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza  
-pero si el te ama??  
-no lo hace, siempre me trata como su amiga, talvez no me de cuenta pero creo que es así  
-entiendo, pero prométeme una cosa  
-cual?  
-prométeme que vas a luchar por lo que quieres  
-claro-camino en dirección a su amigo y lo abrazo-gracias black star  
-de nada – le devolvió el abrazo  
fin del flash back

de verdad estaba haciendo todo esto para ayudar a sus amigos, pero... aun sentía algo por maka? Lo mejor seria dejarlo así, si no estaría mal no?? Ayudar a maka para que en vez de enamorarse de soul se enamore de el?. En ese momento una sonrisa se mostró en su cara, una sonrisa de seguridad.

En otro lugar....

-de quien es el gato, lo he visto varias veces aquí, pero no se de quien es?? Es tuyo makita-chan??-el evans mayor se acercaba al gato para acariciarlo  
-m-makita?? Nadie me había dicho así..-la chica jugaba con sus dedos mientras analizaba la frase  
-he? Que sucede??-preguntaba soul mientras salía de la cocina  
-nada-respondió su hermano mientras tomaba al gato y lo ponía en su regazo  
-(inner Blair: espera el momento cuando lo tengas para ti solo, Nya)  
-metete en tus asuntos- mientras maka seguía leyendo su libro  
-tonta  
-no sabia que mi hermanito, cocinaba  
-no lo hace...-decía maka con su vista fija en el libro  
-escuche eso!!!!-gritaba soul de la cocina  
-hermanito te ayudo??-mientras dejaba al gato en el sofá  
-deja de decirme así!!  
-que estas haciendo??-tomando unas ollas y comenzando ayudarlo  
-no te interesa

la rubia estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo su libro, si esos dos juntos cocinaban de seguro la cocina seria un desastre y lo mas probable es que se envenenaría, pero pagaría por verlos a ambos cocinar. Sonó el teléfono y ella fue a contestar

-moshi, moshi??  
-maka!!!!!  
-que quieres papa…  
-es que...-escuchaba unos gritos y algo rompiéndose- maka que sucede??  
-es que wes y soul están cocinando ^^U  
-s-soul y wes??........... AAAAAA!!! MI MAKA ESTA SOLA CON DOS HOMBRES!!!!  
-papa cállate!!!! Que quieres!!???  
-ah, si... shinigami-sama quieres que te comuniques con el enseguida  
-esta bien  
-y maka...  
-que?  
-te quie..- tarde ya le había colgado

-ya te dije que eso no va allí!!!!-gritaba furioso soul  
-pero si debería saber bien!!  
-como vas a echarle canela a la sopa!!!!  
-huele bien-mientras wes acercaba su nariz al contenido  
-tonto...  
-soul!!-lo llamaba su compañera  
-que pasa??  
-toma las llaves de la moto, nos vamos a roma, por nuestra alma numero 99

en la death room....

-shinigami-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Sid-kun.. que sucede??  
-shinigami-sama le tengo una mala noticia....-decía este sin mucho aliento  
-cual?? Se acabo el café??  
-no, medusa esta viva....  
-sabia que esto pasaría, Sid-kun llama a stein-kun..  
-pero, el esta...  
-si lo se pero esto es una emergencia

se veía una casa con las paredes cosidas, de un ambiente tétrico, y muy poco acogedor

-stein!!! te he dicho que no experimentes con la niña!!  
-pero... mírala...no te dan ganas de saber de que porte son sus órganos??  
-stein... como puedes hacerle eso a tu hija -mientras la mujer rubia apuntaba a una bebe completamente marcada como para operarla  
-lo siento, esta bien...-mientras le limpiaba las marcas de plumón a la bebe- olle Marie...  
-si??  
-crees que a May le guste vivir aquí??  
-por que preguntas eso??  
-mira nuestra casa, no crees que le parezca algo tétrica??  
-no se acostumbrara... y quizás le guste todo esto, es tu hija no??  
-si...-mientras la miraba con ternura-(suena el teléfono)-yo contesto  
-stein??-se escucha del otro lado del teléfono  
-si que pasa Sid ¿?  
-tenemos problemas  
-no pueden solucionarlos sin mi? Es que ya sabes mi licencia termina recién el lunes y quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi familia...  
-medusa esta viva...  
-d-de que hablas!?  
-sentimos una explosión de poder y por un instante sentimos su alma  
-entiendo le diré a Marie-mientras colgaba- Marie...  
-si?  
-debo volver al shibusen...  
-por que??  
-medusa ha vuelto

en roma se encontraban nuestros dos personajes principales en la moto del chico recorriendo las calles de dicha ciudad, el kishin estaba causando estragos al parecer en los suburbios de roma , esto seria fácil, solo necesitaban encontrarlo y acabarlo.

En la plaza de death city estaba el chico peliblanco caminando y observando todo a su alrededor, cuando vio a una pareja no aparentaba estar mucho tiempo casada y están con un niño de no mas de 2 años. Se veían felices, se preguntaba que se sentiría tener una familia así... unida, completa...

-Yahoooooo!!!!! Somos la pareja mas cool de todo el shibusen!!!!!!  
-soul cállate...  
-celebra conmigo!!! Ya tenemos las 99 almas!!  
-celebrare cuando obtengamos el alma de bruja  
-aguafiestas...y que quieres hacer ahora...??  
-que te parece conocer la ciudad??  
-no tengo ganas... además ya la conozco  
-bien iré sola- reclamaba la chica  
-cuando te aburras, me dices el nombre de la calle e iré a buscarte...-mientras se subía en la moto  
-ok  
-bye, ten cuidado-esto ultimo lo dijo con preocupación en su tono de voz  
-gracias...

después de esta despedida ella continuo su camino. Vio muchas tiendas y gasto algo de dinero en pulseras y anillos, nunca usaba esas cosas, pero no estaba de mas tenerlas, pensaba. Cuando al fin llego al centro de la ciudad vio una gran cantidad de gente y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, provocando que la persono dejara caer todo lo que tenia

-lo siento!!-déjeme ayudarla  
-no es problema... se notaba que estabas distraída...  
-si jejeje...-vio quien era... una mujer mayor mucho mayor que era, podría ser mayor que su madre, pero de todos modos era hermosa, poseía un cabello largo y castaño, un castaño tan particular que algunos pensaría que era rubio y unos ojos azules esmeralda tan profundos que atraparían a cualquiera.  
-pasa algo que me miras así??  
-no, nada perdón!!-mientras recogía las cosas y se ponía de pie  
-gracias ^^-le dijo la mujer-como te llamas?? Pareces una linda chica  
-yo? Ah.. maka albarn...  
-mmm... es un lindo nombre, yo soy Mariame  
-un gusto...  
-el placer es mío...-cuando siente que la llaman- lo siento debo irme-mientras se cubre la cara y se pone unos lentes oscuros y se va  
-mmm que extraño...-mira el suelo- o un papel-lo voltea y observa que era una foto- espere señora!!-tarde la mujer había desaparecido-una foto...- la foto mostraba un niño de cabello albino y ojos color rubí, de unos 4 años- el...es soul... que hacia esa mujer con una foto de soul??  
En un hotel de roma

-ahaaaa... no hay nada que ver...-cuando siente que abren la puerta – maka?? Por que no me llamaste???  
-ah?! No ninporta llegue sin problemas, a propósito como pudiste pagar algo así!?  
-no te preocupes...-mira su mano- que tienes allí en la mano??  
-ah! No es nada jejejeje...- mientras lo esconde- y... donde dormiré yo??  
-ehee... te iba a hablar de eso ahora es que... no habían mas habitaciones, por eso escogí esta... solo quedaban habitaciones matrimoniales  
-osea que...  
-tenemos que dormir en la misma cama...  
-que!! Pero soul!!  
-es que acaso no te controlas???  
-no es eso!! Uf.. olvídalo... ///

continuara...


	7. mi primer beso

Eran las 1 AM. No podía soportarlo mas, estaba incomoda, en el borde derecho de la cama. La cama era matrimonial tenia que admitirlo, pero aun así no podían evitar los roces sin mencionar que estaba helando. Cuando siente que la abrazan por detrás.

-s-soul...-(advertencia: aquí no hay nada pervertido xD ) podía sentir la respiración de soul en su cuello. Por un momento pensó que talvez solo lo hacia por que estaba dormido, si eso debía ser.

-estas helada...-no lo estaba, tal cual como ella estaba despierta, el también

-no es necesario que hagas eso...yo..

-maka...

-s-si?

-te quiero…-se lo había dicho, había tenido ese sentimiento guardado durante mucho tiempo y al fin tuvo el valor para decírselo

-soul estas bien?? De seguro que estas enfermo...-el peliblanco le estaba besando el cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por sus brazos

-s-soul...-era un escalofrío imposible de describir, era como si cu cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que su mente le decía- soul basta por favor...

-dime que me quieres...

-....

-hazlo por favor...

-soul...-se giro para verlo a la cara, le costaba mucho no pudo evitar sonrojarse –yo...no puedo...

-por que...dímelo, es porque me voy a casar??

-si...

-y que hay si te dijiera que me voy a casar contigo??

Flash back

que harías si tuvieras que casarte con soul...  
-de que hablas??  
-si lo que dijo soul es verdad, de que de verdad eres su prometida  
-supongo que debería preguntármelo primero no?  
-si pero, recuerdas que soul dijo que era "mentira" lo del compromiso, que harías si no fuera mentira  
-osea que soul dijo eso por que de verdad quiere casarse conmigo ¿?!  
-no he dicho eso, solo que si... al decir que eres la prometida de soul, haces que el se escape del compromiso... aceptarías serlo??

Fin del flash back

-soul no quiero entrometerme en los asuntos de tu familia…

-da igual por ya estas en ellos...y que tiene que ver yo hago lo que quiero... a ellos nunca les importe, por que deberían importarme ellos?

-soul no deberías pensar así

-maka escucha...no quiero casarme, pero no significa que te este utilizando, solo quiero estar contigo, te prometí que no te dejaría sola y no lo haré por ese maldito compromiso-sentía algo húmedo en sus brazos.

-gracias soul...

-olle no llores ^^U –secando sus lagrimas- no me gusta verte llorar

-tonto...-mientras se aferraba mas a el

********************

-woozuuu-wozuuu!!  
-woozuuu-dijeron ambos al unísono

-maka-chan, soul-kun los felicito han conseguido su alma numero 99 me siento orgulloso, espero que no lo arruinen como la ultima vez

-si...si no lo hubieran arruinado, hubieran sido la primera pareja que se convierte en death scythe

-cállate kid-reclamo soul

-jajajajajajaaja....-reía patty- maka chan que son esas marcas rojas en tu cuello??

-ah! N-no es nada ^^U

-que marcas!!- sus sospechas se hacían muy grandes, miles de películas pasaron por su mente en un segundo y el 99,9 % de ella el protagonista era soul, el shinigami se aterrorizo

-mmm... soul pícaro!...-decía la mayor de las thompsons

-jaja que puedo decir... soy irresistible-un dolo repentino en su cabeza- gomen...

-mas te vale-le decía su compañera con una enciclopedia en su mano

-q-que hay entre ustedes??-pregunto nervioso kid

-nada ^^U-negó maka

-tonta eres muy obvia, maka es mi novia

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron los tres...o mejor dicho 4

-m-maka es tu novia!!!-gritaba kid con casi un infarto

-soy tu novia???-`preguntaba maka asombrada

-si lo eres ¬//¬

-tonto...

-jajajajajajajaja!!! Kid esta muerto!!!-apuntaba patty a un kid en el piso vomitando sangre

-ahaaa...seguro que son novios??-pregunto liz

-no...-respondió maka

-como que no!?-soul muy asustado

-no me has preguntado si quiero ser tu novia.. así que no es oficial

-entonces no lo son?-pregunto liz mientras levantaba a kid

-no oficialmente-dijo maka sin darle vueltas al asunto

-bien entonces estas libre hoy en la noche??- pregunto liz una vez mas

-si por que quieres que vallamos a algún lugar??

-si, pero no conmigo...

-entonces??

-quiero que me hagas un favor, podrías salir con kid hoy??

-QUE!!!!-a soul casi le da un infarto, si no es por que tiene autocontrol, terminaría igual que kid

-esta bien ^^

-que! P-por que aceptas!! Se supone que estamos saliendo!!

-no es cierto hasta que no me lo pidas ¬¬

en la mansión del shinigami

-gracias liz!! Gracias!!-arrodillado a los pies de ella

-me debes una grande, eso significa...

-una tarde de compras en el death mall

-exacto!!! Y un helado a patty...

-jajajajajaja chocolate!!! Y vainilla!!

-ahora ve a vestirte la cita es en una hora...-le ordeno la rubia

-enseguida, pero... UNA HORA NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA VERME SIMÉTRICAMENTE!!!

-apresúrate!!!!!

-si!

Allí estaba esperándolo eran las 7:69 PM y aun no llegaba kid, lo mas probable es que llegara las ocho en punto como habían acordado con liz. Se sentía extraña o mas bien nerviosa, siempre ha estado con kid a solas, dehecho se había hecho muy cercanos estos dos últimos años, pero hoy era distinto era una cita.

Vio como una silueta muy conocida a ella estaba cerca y a las 8 en punto, tenia que admitirlo hubo un tiempo en que si sintió algo mas que amistad por kid, pero fue un corto tiempo. El llego y le entrego un ramo de flores.

-hola maka

-h-hola kid-kun ^//^-estaba sonrojada nunca le habían entregado flores

-t-e-v-e-s-m-u-y-l-i-n-d-a-e-s-t-a-n-o-c-h-e...-hablaba como un robot

-kid-kun no tienes que estar tan nervioso ^^U

-esta bien- respirando hondo- te parece si entramos??

-claro ^^

en un arbusto se veían dos siluetas muy atentas a los sucedido,

-escuchaste lo que dijeron??

-si espera, los audífonos no captan tanta señal

-vamos black star!! De que hablaron!!??-preguntaba un histérico soul

-algo sobre arriendo de autos...

-estas seguro de que eso funciona??

-claro!!! Que acaso desconfías de alguien tan grandioso como yo!!!

-cállate!!! Nos van a escuchar!!

-están entrando!

-sigámoslos!!-se levanto soul

-si!

Corrieron y entraron al restaurante, luego de sobornar a un par de meseros de que les prestaran sus uniformes y les trajeran un par de escobas para hacerse pelucas.

-me siento todo un metrosexual...-reclamo black star

-cállate!

-bien oigamos lo que hablan...-mientras black star se ponía sus audífonos y encendía el aparato

**************************

-te gusta la comida?

-si estas deliciosa ///-respondía una maka muy feliz

-me alegro...

-olle maka...

-si?

-yo me preguntaba... es verdad que estas saliendo con soul?

-bueno...-no sabia como explicarlo-escucha kid...yo. Soul y yo no estamos saliendo

-enserio!

-pero... la verdad es que, estoy enamorada de soul...pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal ^^U hace un tiempo, la verdad como hace un año estuve enamorada de ti...

-maka lo siento si no me di cuenta...

-no te preocupes, te agradezco mucho todo esto, pero quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos ^^

**************************

-que es lo que están diciendo!!??

-hablan sobre promociones de descuento-dijo black star

-como van a hablar sobre algo así!!

-por que no?? Hay muchas personas que buscan buenos descuentos

-dame eso!!-dijo un soul molesto arrebatándole los audífonos a black star-veamos...

*por la compra de dos camisetas te llevas la tercera gratis!! –como dijiste??-gratis!! Solo en almacenes Paris...*

_-_estos son mensajes de radio!! Hemos estado escuchando esto por casi una hora!!-mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro

-no me digas a mi, no es mi culpa que esto tome señales de radio...

-si tuviera la oportunidad de golpear a alguien...-mirando a black star

-golpea a kid ^^

-buena idea....-mientras soul subía las mangas de su camisa de mesero...

-espera era una broma!! –tomándolo del brazo-te imaginas como se pondrá maka si golpeas a kid?

-tienes razón-recapacitando

ya acabado ese escándalo kid acompaño a maka al departamento, el camino fue silencioso. Ambos estaban muy callados, apenados por así decir, pero un par estaba siguiéndolos muy escandalosamente.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada del departamento, estaban en la puerta y los otros dos en el otro lado del pasillo observando todo

-bien ya llegamos...-decía kid

-gracias por acompañarme

-lo tenia que hacer, no podía dejar que anduvieras sola a estas horas

-gracias por todo y... me pareció muy lindo que, aunque yo te gustara quisieras seguir siendo mi amigo

-maka se que no debo hacer esto pero...

-que pasa?? ^^

-puedo besarte??

-q-que!?

**********************

-que dijo!!!?? Estas seguro de que arreglaste eso??

-le pregunto si podía violarla

-QUE!!!!!!!!!-a soul casi le da un infarto

-como kid a va a ser tan tonto si quiere hacer eso, solo tiene que esperara que abra la puerta, empujarla y forzarla, nada mas

-ahora si lo mato!!-siendo retenido por su amigo

-espera...se están besando!!!- en efecto kid estaba besando a maka, era un beso tierno son mayor escrúpulos

*********************

-hasta mañana...-decía una maka mas roja que un tomate

-s-si....-camino mas tieso que un palo en dirección a su casa

en la mansión del shinigami

-y como te fue!!!??-pregunto una emocionada liz

-jajaja kid esta pálido jajajajajaja mas de lo normal

-bese a maka-en un susurro

-que??-pregunto liz sin poder oírlo

-que bese a maka!!!!!!-gritaba de alegría, mientras que maka recordaba ese momento, ese había sido su primer beso..

continuara...


	8. nuestra alma de bruja

SOUL POV

Sigue sin despertar, maldición!! No me puedo sacar esa imagen de la cabeza!!! Ah! ese maldito de kid besando.... a mi maka!, esperen desde cuando soy tan posesivo?? Mmmm... huele a quemado... AHAAA!!! Se quema el desayuno!! O, creo que maka sintió el olor a quemado...

MAKA POV

Mmmm... rayos ya amaneció... es domingo tengo que ir a casa de liz para "ayudarla" a escoger algo para el baile, no se por que voy apenas me visto yo y quiere que la ayude a vestirse...en fin. Donde deje las toallas limpias (toballas xD chiste interno xD sorry tenia que poner eso es que es tan flaite xD ) necesito darme una ducha, por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar soñar con lo ocurrido ayer por la noche...de verdad había dejado que kid-kun me besara?? Debí estar fuera de mi o si quería que me besara?? A, da igual ...espero que este mejor que yo...huele a quemado??!!

POV NORMAL

-escuchen!!! Shinigami-sama tiene que dar un aviso-gritaba stein viendo que nadie se callaba

-shinigami-sama ¡! Por que nos hizo venir un día domingo al shibusen??-grito un chico por allí (eso chiquillo de por allí xD chiste interno lo tenia que poner sorry u_u)

-bien... tengo una noticia muy importante que dar y es mejor que se las de los mas pronto posible...-miro a todos y prosiguió- medusa la bruja... esta viva- los murmullos se escuchaban por todas partes, pero eso retumbo en la mente de maka, esa detestable persona que le hizo la vida un infierno a ella a soul y a... no podía dejar que ella siguiera con vida.

Dio gracias a dios por que Chrona no había llegado de su misión en Turquía.

************************

-ahaaa!!! Que lindo!! Tsubaki te ves muy bien!!!-gritaba liz emocionada. Estaban ella y tres chicas mas, tsubaki, patty y maka. A su alrededor estaba lleno de vestidos y accesorios, pero todos en el suelo. Patty estaba luchando con un maniquí, mientras que por otro lado estaban liz y tsubaki probándose todo lo que podían. Maka estaba recostada sobre la cama de liz leyendo un libro. Daba gracias a dios por que kid, soul y black star, salieron también a comprarse ropa para el baile.

-ne, maka? Te pasa algo??-pregunto tsubaki muy cerca de ella. En ocasiones pensaba que tsubaki era como la hermana mayor que nunca tubo.

-n-no nada ...

-esta así por el beso que se dio ayer con kid ¿no?-dijo liz probándose un vestido y mirándola picaramente

-que! Maka-chan creí que estabas enamorada de soul-kun!?-dijo tsubaki casi ensima de maka

-quien te dijo!!?? Digo no...¬¬-negó la rubia

-jajajajaja!!! Maka es muy obvia!!

-de verdad soy muy obvia??

-si...-respondieron todas mientras patty seguía riéndose

-da igual... de todos modos...no quiero hablar del tema...

-oigan...-dijo liz- por que no vamos a comprarle un vestido a maka??

-creí que me ibas a prestar uno?

-es que ninguno de mis vestidos te queda ^^U

-jajajajajaja!!! Maka es una pulga!!

Caminaron en dirección al death mall (mujajajajaja!! Así se llama ¬¬ xD ) maka rogaba a dios para no encontrarse con kid, era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse por lo que había pasado anoche, era como si estuvieran renaciendo los sentimientos que tenia antes hacia kid

En otro lado del death mall...

-Wooo!! Este si es el atuendo para un dios como yo!!! Jajajajajaja!!- gritaba black star a todo lo que podía. Estaba vestido con un terno dorado y con una capa tan larga que doblaba su tamaño

-quítate eso...pareces un payaso-le reclamo soul

-estas celoso de que yo me vea tan espectacular con esto ¡!

-olle black star por que no te pruebas esto?-dijo kid con un traje en la mano

-esta bien...-entrando al carmín

-soul eso no te hace ver bien...

-cállate wes!! No necesito consejos de moda de tu parte...

-parece que mi hermanito esta de mal humor hoy...

-wes-san...-escucho la voz de cierto shinigami

-que pasa kid-kun??

-etto... yo... que le darías a una chica en un baile??

-ohoooo... ya veo-con una mirada picara, que demostraba lo interesado que estaba-quien es la afortunada??

-maka albarn-retumbo en la mente de soul. Comenzó a buscar ropa entre los tantos percheros cercanos a los dos chicos que hablaban, claro que no estaba buscando dehecho vino solo a conseguir información, el ya tenia su traje completo para el baile.

En estos momentos quería estrangular a kid lo mas pronto posible, quemar su cabeza y dársela a los perros hambrientos de los callejones, esta celoso de el... el había podido besar a su maka en los labios, claro que le beso su cuello, pero el la beso en los labios. Estaba decidido el haría todo lo posible para que maka fuera suya el día del baile.

En otro extremo del death mall...

-maka-chan!! Te ves muy linda!!!!-grito la pelinegra muy feliz

-no lo se...es como si le faltara algo...

-jajajaja!! Maka se te cae el escote del vestido...-patty apuntaba la delantera de la rubia, que dejaba mostrar mas de lo que debía

-te refieres a eso??-dijo tsubaki algo apenada por descubrir lo que liz decía que le faltaba a maka

-sip...

-por que no este!!!-llego patty con un vestido que a maka le parecio perfecto

-si!-dijo maka muy entusiasmada

-valla patty pareces que si eres mi hermana!!!

-es muy lindo te quedara perfecto maka-chan...

-ese es el que llevarán??-una chica se les hacerco

-si...-bien enseguida traigo el recibo esperen que tengo que atender a la señorita de aquí dijo observando a una chica rubia

-cassie...-dijo maka en un susurro poco audible

*nake, sanake...cobra, cobubra

de pronto la chica que las estaba atendiendo comenzó a ahorcar a maka, las chicas no lo podían creer, corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a su ayuda, pero algo las retenía, las sombras de unas serpientes las estaban sosteniendo.

Maka comenzó a forzar los brazos de la chica, pero esta presionaba con una fuerza sobre humana empujándola al escaparate de la vitrina rompiendo así el vidrio de esta. La gente se acumulo alrededor de ellas, se escuchaban unos gritos por parte de los presentes, luego de eso su vista comenzó a ser borrosa y comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-maka!!! .... esta despertando...-conocía esa voz era como en eco en su mente

-s-soul...-un susurro que provenía de ella. De apoco las imágenes se fueron aclarando y mostraban a un soul muy preocupado

-maka...-soul paso su mano por la frente de maka, moviendo los cabellos de su rostro y acariciando su cabeza y esta le devolvió el favor sonriéndole

-donde están todos??-pregunto maka al ver que no había nadie mas en la sala

-están dando testimonios donde shinigami-sama

-que paso??

-bueno, nosotros estábamos caminando en la dirección en la que estaban, cuando sentimos que unos vidrios se rompieron, luego vimos que era y estabas tu en el suelo siendo ahorcada por esa chica que atendía en el local.

-eso si lo se, pero como es k estoy viva??

-a eso...black star uso sus ondas de alma para hacerla retroceder sin hacerle daño, y fue cuando yo te tome e mis brazos, pero esa loca se lanzo al suelo a gritar a todo lo que podía, creí que mis oídos explotarían...

-y las chicas??

-ellas esta bien no sufrieron ningún daño, kid las fue a ayudar mientras nosotros reteníamos a la loca

-y testimonios sobre que?? No es nada raro bueno si, pero para que??

-creo que no te diste cuenta... es que acaso no prestaste atención!?

-perdón es que estaba tan ocupada siendo ahorcada!!

-bueno, como sea. Están dando testimonios por que lo que te sucedió fue por causa de medusa

-m-medusa?

-si esa chica, la que te estaba ahorcando...estaba bajo el control de medusa...estaba siendo consumida por la locura e intentaba matarte para comerse tu alma

-ya veo-volteando el rostro hacia la ventana-soul... dime que te parece que nuestra ultima alma...el alma de bruja que necesitamos, sea de medusa?

-no me sorprende que digas eso..jejeje-una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de soul, mirando fijamente a maka quien le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma-me paree bien...

continuara...

----------------------------

lo siento si el capitulo ta corto gomen prometo k el siguiente sera mejor :P


	9. tu eres medusa

-quieres que te traiga algo??

-estoy bien...-enfocando su vista en el libro

-segura?? Por que no es problema, tienes sed? Quieres otra almohada?

-que ya te dije k estoy bien!!! ahora...tienes que ir al shibusen recuerdas??-maka miraba a soul con mucha ira

-esta bien...-caminando hacia la puerta-pero si necesitas algo solo llama

-se que es una excusa para saltarte las clases ¬¬

-no es cierto!!-desviando la mirada

-claro... y ten-lanzándole su mochila (bolso, morral como le quieran decir en este fic es mochila)- si ese cuaderno no esta lleno de apuntes y con tu LETRA! Te las veras conmigo...-una mirada de odio mas en el día, si juntara puntos por cada vez que maka le lanzara esas miradas, podría canjear lo mas costoso del catalogo de premios (lo siento es un chiste algo interno y si lo captan los felicito xD )

en el shibusen...

-oye soul por que estas copiando nunca lo haces...o espera!!! Wes que haces aquí!!!?? Donde metiste a soul!!!???-gritaba parándose en la silla y afirmándose como un gatito asustado del agua

-si me vuelves comparar con mi tonto hermano, haré que te tragues la silla...

-bien...

-olle soul- una voz femenina de atrás le hablaba

-que quieres liz estoy ocupado...

-has notado que muchas chicas están inscritas en el electivo de música... sinceramente, dan pena, inscribiéndose en música solo para estar con el profesor, es tonto no?

-one-chan entonces tu también das pena!!!!-patty reía a todo lo que le daban los pulmones

-cállate patty...

-bien!!-llamo la atención el científico- las chicas salgan los este es el ultimo consejo de los chicos para organizar el baile de graduación... así les pido que se retiren-encendiendo un cigarro- y no pueden salir del shibusen-botando el humo por su boca- o yo mismo me encargare de castigarlas...-con una mirada muy macabra

-h-hai!!!-las chicas salieron corriendo de allí

-bien, esta todo listo ahora solo falta el tema de la fiesta... es un baile así que debe ser formal-hablaba el shinigami

-pero... que tal si la hacemos de disfraces???-un chico grito desde atrás una voz que soul reconoció al instante, que no pudo evitar contener su ira

-Henry es una fiesta formal...-dijo kid

-vamos yo digo que con solo antifaces esta bien!! es para darle misterio... verdad soul?

-cállate...-dijo soul dándole la espalda

-a ver chicos...-kid sabia por que estaban así y si mas no recordaba ellos eran su competencia

-a mi me gusta la idea!!-uno grito por allí

-sii!!! Ninguna mascara podrá opacar mi grandiosidad jajajaajajaja!!!!

-entonces esta decidido... mañana en la noche del baile... los chicos estarán con los antifaces puestos, y cuando las chicas entren les entregaremos los de ellas, deacuerdo?-dijo kid con autoridad-

-si...

ese mismo día en la noche....

-soul...

-que pasa- mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor

-por que dice esto en todo mi cuaderno??-lo miraba con odio, una vez mas

-etto... yo....-soul miraba hacia todos lados, mientas que maka apuntaba el cuaderno donde habían dibujos de alguien en la hoguera y colgado gritando ayuda y un dibujito de soul riendo maniáticamente, que decía muere Henry!!!-a eso... me inspire... me sentí como picasso...

-claro...-sonó el teléfono...-yo contesto-dejando el cuaderno plantado en la cara de soul

-sii??, entiendo... por que nunca me lo dijiste!!!, pero que harás ahora?? El sabe??.. ya veo, pero se lo tomo muy bien!!! debes agradecerlo...bien adiós!! Te veo mañana!!-colgó

-quien era??

-tsubaki...

-que quería??

-oye soul existe el condón verdad??

-p-por que preguntas eso!!!??(inner soul: que no sea una indirecta!!! O mejor si!!!)

-es que...tsubaki esta embarazada y adivina de quien es...^^U

-de black star...

-sip

-tonto-dijeron al unísono

el viernes 3 horas antes del baile...

-kiaaaaa me pregunto que será lo que habrán preparado los chicos ///

-liz, no creo que sea muy extraordinario-dijo maka cepillandose el cabello

en el salón del shibusen ...

-no eso no va allí!!-gritaba un kid muy histérico

en el salón estaban los chicos decorando y arreglando, pero... no pereciera que estuvieran haciendo eso, no, no algunos estaban jugando con las guirnaldas a los indios, otros con las luces y así todo un caos...

-soul, yo soy tu padre!!

-nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

-ustedes dos ayúdenme y dejen de jugar con las luces!!!-les grito kid-no, esto no puede ser!! Esta todo tan asimétrico... mátenme no merezco vivir!! Como un shinigami como yo no puede encargarse de una simple labor... soy un cerdo no merezco vivir!!

-otra vez...-dijeron black star y soul...

-lo recordé!, black star necesito hacerte una pregunta...

-dime mi amigo!!!

-tu conoces la palabra condón?? (el medio palo xD)

-UH!...(inner back star: cálmate tómalo con calma...) no fue mi culpa!!!!!!!-se tiro al suelo a llorar

-si claro.. tsubaki te obligo ¬¬

-por que no? - -w-

-tonto...pero, dime tu estas enamorado de ella?

- a... mi pequeño soul, hay tantas cosas que desconoces...

-cállate....solo lo dices por eso...

-por que sigues virgen??

-cállate, no me hagas golpearte

-bien cambiando de tema, ya le dijiste a maka que la amabas??

-no aun no...planeo hacerlo esta noche!!!

-ese es el espíritu!!! Sin dudarlo un minuto!!!

-como tu no dudaste en llevarte a tsubaki a la cama?

-soul, soul, soul, ya estarás lo suficientemente maduro para hablar de eso...

-solo soy un año menor que tu ...

las 8:00 PM (adivinen de quien fue la idea de hacerlo a esa hora xD )

-bienvenidas doncellas!!! (al host club xD sorry tenia que ponerlo xD )como verán no nadie en este salón, pero... eso es solo por un momento, bien chicos!!!

Los chicos aparecieron de entre los pilares con unos antifaces en sus rostros, la emoción invadía a cada uno de los presentes, excepto a 2 personas, quienes no podían dejar de pensar en lo que harían esa noche.

Maka observaba por todas partes, no encontraba a esa persona todos estaban conversando y la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Choco con muchas personas que comenzaron a bailar, así que, decidió salir de la pista y buscar algo de comer.

Kid estaba desde arriba en un balcón del salón buscando a maka, había demasiada gente, vio a black star devorando todo lo que podía, y tsubaki detrás de el tapándose la cara, y la vio, se dirigía al buffet, corrió y comenzó a bajar lo mas rápido que podía las escaleras.

Todos los años era igual en cada baile se paraba aquí con una copa de champagne, le gustaba darla vueltas, no lo podía negar, pero, se sentía algo vacío y solo. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos extraños, bueno no tantos, en todos ellos estaba maka. El peliblanco tomo aire y se digno a beber un poco hasta que ve que le ponen un plato en frente.

-come...-

-maka...-

-come, hoy en la mañana no desayunaste tampoco almorzaste, anda come...-

-maka, todos los años es igual sabes que no me gusta comer parado...-

-bien no quería hacer esto...-toma el tenedor con algo de salmón y lo acerca a la boca de soul-anda come...

-n-no es necesario...-sentía como sus mejilla se ponía mas tibias, maka estaba muy cerca de el- esta bien...- comió de lo que le estaba dando maka, se sentía como un chiquillo, como cuando su madre le daba de comer

-soul...-dejo el cubierto al borde del plato- yo.. quiero decirte algo...

-maka...yo también...

-entonces dilo tu primero

-no tu!!

-cla...-siente que le golpean la espalda y se voltea - Henry! Que sucede??

-te gustaría bailar conmigo??-tendiéndole la mano

-yo...-

-anda solo un momento...

-esta bien...-

soul no podía evitar querer golpear a Henry por décima vez en el día en el día, solo se limito a mirar, además el no era nadie para interferir en ellos, de todos modos maka fue quien acepto y no podía meterse en ello por mas que lo desease.

-te ves muy linda hoy...-y era verdad, Henry era la envidia de muchos chicos en estos momentos, una multitud de ellos se quedaba observándolo con envidia, otros con pena y algunos con ganas de querer romperle la cara, entre ellos soul. La verdad es que maka si se veía muy hermosa, estaba usando un vestido rojo carmesí, abajo estaba cortado como roto, pero muy sutil y elegante

-gracias...supongo...

en el balcón exterior...

-aaa!!! Debí habérselo pedido yo primero!!!

-a soul-kun eres tan tierno cuando te frustras...

-cassie que haces aquí??déjame en paz...

-sabia que no eran novios...

-si no lo somos y que! No me casare contigo escuchaste!!! Déjame tranquilo...

-por que dice eso soul ¡!

-maka!! Ya terminaste de bailar con ese idiota!!!-miro a su lado y en lugar de cassie estaba maka ¿cómo había sucedido?

-soul... yo hable con wes el otro día y si quiero casarme contigo...-esa imagen debía ser un sueño maka estaba ruborizada

-maka...-tomo su b barbilla y bezo, se sentía extraño... jamás pensó que besar a maka se sentiría así, era como si no fuera maka

-te ves distraída...no te estas divirtiendo??

-no, no es eso Henry!! Es que... no nada...

-es soul verdad??

-n-no!! Jejeje...-se sentía incomoda con Henry, así que desvió su mirada en el lugar al que se encontraba soul, pero no estaba solo, estaba con cassie y se estaban besando. Sintió como si un furia y un dolor incontrolable saliera de lo mas profundo de su corazón-Henry... gracias pero...-lo sintió...esa sensación, esa alma...-perdón debo irme- corrió hacia el bacón, tomo a cassie de los hombros y le golpeo el rostro lo mas fuerte que pudo, que ella llego a dar dentro del salón.

-maka!! Que haces!!!

-vieron a albarn, golpeo a esa chica!!-, -debe estar celosa de soul...-,-si, escuche que ella es la prometida de eater, debe estar celosa- murmullos, susurros la acusaban a ella de celosa, de no saber controlarse

-anda medusa!!! Por que no muestras tu verdadera forma!!!!

-m-medusa?? No se de que me hablas maka-chan!! Por que me golpeaste!!??

-maka!! Por que la golpeaste!!

-soul...

-no tenias que hacerlo!!

-p-pero!!! Ella es medusa!! Que no pueden verlo!!!!

-maka-chan... no se de que me hablas- corrió y se aferró a soul

-soul... tu no me crees??

-es que... maka no crees que si fuera así shinigami-sama ya se habría dado cuenta???

-soul...-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas-tu no me crees!!- exploto en llanto-ahaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-

-maka... soul empezó a acercarse a maka, quería consolarla, pero una risa maniática comenzó a salir de ella...

-ya entiendo...todo esto es una broma verdad??! Apuesto a que tu no eres soul!!!- lo tomo del cuello y lo aprisiono contra la pared-tu eres medusa!!!!!

-maka!! Suéltame!!

-Maka!!!-gritaba liz tratando de ayudar a soul-cálmate maka!!!

-jajajajaajajajaja!!! Anda medusa vienes a matarme verdad!!!??

-quiero refuerzos!!!-gritaba Sid mientras observaba la escena, pero cuando llegaron ellos no tubo mas opción que retenerla- llévensela, saben a donde...

-esperan que hacen!!??- kid no podía creer lo que pasaba

la noche anterior había sido todo un caos, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, maka había enloquecido. Soul estaba recostado en el sofá del departamento, pensando... el estaba seguro de que había besado a maka, pero luego ella se golpeo a si misma y estaban maka y cassie, talvez maka tenga razón y ella es medusa, pero luego de todo eso, ella estaba loca, como cuando utilizaban la sangre negra, su personalidad cambio drásticamente y ahora... ella estaba encerrada en uno de los calabozos del shibusen...


	10. te amo

Debajo del shibusen se encontraba una celda al parecer estaba sellada bajo unas cadenas y unos cuantos pergaminos, apenas se filtraba la luz que llegaba en el rostro de cierta chica rubia, la tenían amarrada con unas cadenas y algo parecido a una camisa de fuerza.

No sabia como había llegado allí, lo ultimo que recordaba es que se encontraba en el baile con Henry y luego... vio a soul besándose con cassie. Sentía algo humado en su rostro, estaba llorando. Era uno dolo horrible en el pecho recordaba esa escena y todo se le venia abajo, aparte de que los grilletes le estaba torturando las manos, pero estar aquí era mas tranquilo, como si estar aquí le dejara la mente en blanco.

En ese lugar todo se podía oír, y gracias el eco de esos pasillos pudo sentir unos pasos aproximarse y se detuvo justo en frente de esa puerta de metal tan imponente que la separaba a ella del exterior.

La puerta se abrió y vio a su profesor, este estaba fumando como de costumbre.

-como estas...-la miraba hacia abajo sin dejar de fumar

-como cree...

-no muy bien, eso parece...

-por que me tienen aquí??

-no recuerdas nada verdad??

-no...-desvió su mirada y la fijo en el suelo

-si... pasa eso cuando estas comenzando a entrar en la locura...

-q-que!!

-te diré lo que paso esa noche...

-a que se refiere con esa noche??

-maka... escucha... llevas 4 días aquí...

el almuerzo estaba silencioso, era martes y estaban rodos sentados comiendo, bueno no todos y esa era la razón de que el almuerzo no fuera como siempre

-extraño a maka...-decía tsubaki mientras jugaba con su comida, por alguna razón no sentía muchas ganas de comer

-si...-liz miro a soul- oye soul, por que no defendiste a maka ese día...

-si soul? Creí que estabas enamorado de maka...-le pregunto black star

-no lo se...era como si mi mente no funcionara- tomo aire mientras jugaba con su comida- y les confieso algo?... es día del baile cuando estaba con cassie...en realidad estaba con maka...

-como puede ser eso posible!! Acaso hay dos maka!?

-no lo se... stein me hablo sobre eso, pero yo vi que maka se había ido a bailar con Henry y... yo los estaba observando, cuando maka se me acercó! No lo podía creer y nos besamos y cuando maka vino y dijo que ella era medusa, la mire y ya no era maka ¡! Diablos! Estoy muy confundido... soy un idiota...

-saben la idea que tiene maka de que cassie es medusa no es tan loca como parece...

-de que hablas liz?- el shinigami no entendía

-kid, tu no estabas ese día en el centro comercial cuando a maka la ataco la vendedora loca, cuando paso eso cassie estaba allí

-osea que apoyas a maka!?- dijo soul muy sorprendido

-claro! Es mi amiga y tengo que hacerlo no? Eso es lo que tu deberías hacer...

-entonces que haremos??...-pregunto tsubaki de verdad estaba confundida

-ayudaremos a maka, a desmentir a cassie, tenemos que conseguir pruebas de que ella es medusa...

*****************

-ya veo...-maka estaba muy triste, no podía creer que eso había pasado

-maka... yo te ayudare

-por que lo haría...?

-por que yo te apoyo de que cassie es medusa-tomo aire y prosiguió- el día del baile sentí como medusa libero el soul protect, pero no percibí de donde, pero tu lo hiciste

-gracias...

-maka, yo le informe de esto a shinigami-sama hace 2 días

-entonces por que no me sacan de aquí!!!!???

-por que eres el señuelo

-ah?

-hace poco descubrí las intenciones de medusa, por eso estoy aquí... cuando medusa tomo el cuerpo de aracne, lo tomo por que su cuerpo tenia una mejor capacidad para mantener su nivel de magia en el, pero cuando acabaste con ella utilizo el cuerpo de cassie

-eso a que va?

-cuando uso el cuerpo de rachel no podía usarlo por mucho, por que ese cuerpo no podía resistir su alma, lo mismo esta pasando con el cuerpo de cassie.

-y que hago yo en todo esto?

-iré al grano... medusa quiere tu cuerpo...

-p-por que!?

-por que tu cuerpo es capaz de retener su alma... mucho mejor que los demás en los que ha estado y por eso estas aquí, porque para lograrlo necesita deshacerse de tus vibraciones anti demonios

-pero no puede hacer eso!?

-si puede, necesita que te induzcan en la locura constantemente, una fuente de locura tan grande que no la resistas, para que esta elimine tus habilidades

-como hace eso...!

-hay dos posibilidades, pero una de esas creo que lo hizo el día de la fiesta

-cuales...!?

las calles de death city estaban repletas toda la gente estaba comprando, se veía todo muy animado nunca antes había estado en un lugar así

-death city, ah?

-señora no es seguro que este aquí…

-no te preocupes estaré bien, puedes irte si quieres

-señora, me quedare con usted no la dejare sola, siempre he estado al servicio de la familia Evans

-si lo se... pero mi esposo esta enfermo y necesito encontrarlo...

-entiendo la ayudare entonces...

-gracias...

**********************

-la sangre negra es muy factible, pero tus vibraciones anti demonios las eliminan así que deberías estar expuesta continuamente a eso y pasa cuando tu y soul usan la resonancia de almas. Esa es una opción

-y la otra?

-a eso voy...hable con soul y me explico lo que sucedió

-por que debería explicarlo-con un tono de ira

-por que tu vise que el se estaba besando con cassie, dehecho varias personas lo vieron, pero el cree haberse besado contigo...

-c-conmigo!-un leve ardor en sus mejillas apareció de la nada- pero como...

-medusa lo embrujó...y le hizo creer que estaba contigo y cuando lo beso...

-cuando lo beso...

-recuerdas cuando Chrona hizo que Marie bebiera un te que tenia una serpiente?

-entonces cuando ella beso a soul...le

-exacto le introdujo esa serpiente

-que haremos entonces...

-no debemos permitir que te consuma la locura, por eso estas aquí. Estas son celdas especiales para eso, pero no te podemos tener encerrada aquí toda la vida

-que harán entonces? Si estoy con soul...

-no debes estar con el, temporalmente te cambiaremos el compañero...

**************************

-como que maka tendrá otro compañero!!!??

-lo siento soul-kun ya te informamos la situación, no puedes estar con maka-chan...

-pero shinigami-sama!...quien será!?

-Henry Williams

-ya veo…-soul quería correr y golpear a Henry como por milésima vez en su vida, por que todo tenia que ser así...-quiero ver a maka...

-esta bien, pero solo por que esta en las celdas anti locura, pero después de eso tienes prohibido estar con ella...

-entiendo...

el dolor había disminuido después de que el profesor stein le soltara las cadenas, al parecer estas celdas si funcionaban, solo tenia que estar aquí una noche mas. El profesor stein le había traído algo de comer, tenia hambre no sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Unos pasos se escucharon y al igual que antes se detuvieron en la puerta, se escucho la voz del profesor stein que decía que tenia solo 15 minutos. La puerta se comenzó a abrir y la rubia pudo observar la figura.

-soul...que haces aquí-eso ultimo lo dijo muy cortante se podía notar a simple vista que estaba molesta

-hola...-vio sus muñecas estaban rojas y algo ensangrentadas- q-que le paso a tus muñecas?

-n-nada, solo que el día que me trajeron aquí, comencé a forzar los grilletes

-no te hicieron curaciones?

-no, estoy...-no pudo continuar por que el albino comenzó a inspeccionar sus muñecas con mucha atención y se dio cuenta que su rostro habían unos rasguños

-espera aquí...-el se dirigió a la puerta y hablo con el profesor stein y comenzó a pedirle algo, cuando el se acerco a ella no pudo evitar sentir ese cariño que siempre le invadía cuando estaba cerca de el, pero ya no podría sentirlo mas...-bien dame tus muñecas-se agacho poniéndose a su altura- resiste esto te arderá un poco- un gemido de dolor provino de la rubia cuando su piel tubo contacto con el algodón

-soul...

-si?

-no es necesario que hagas esto...

-si tengo que hacerlo, soy tu compañero...y...tu mejor amigo

-lo se pero... ya no serás mas mi arma

-ya me entere de eso, se quien es, pero no dejare que ese idiota este contigo, no mientras este yo-mientras vendaba la muñeca de su compañera sintió algo húmedo caer en sus manos, era sus lágrimas, maka estaba llorando

-n-no llores!! Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar!!

-yo...-lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo necesitaba eso, necesitaba estar en los brazos de soul, era todo lo que quería en ese momento-soul.. yo...yo... te amo

-que dijiste!!! Vuelve a decirlo!!!-estaba atónito

-te amo...

-maka...-le planto un beso, pero en el expresaba todo el amor que sentía por maka y a su vez maka podía sentirlo, soul le estaba correspondiendo, pero ya le había confesado sus sentimientos. Pero algo interrumpió el momento (que pena no? XD ) maka estaba perdiendo la cordura, se separo bruscamente de soul y se arrodillo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, un puedo evitar que las lagrimas pareciera nueva mente, pero con mas fuerza todo se volvía gris, su mente no razonaba como siempre lo hacia, y en un momento todo volvió a la normalidad

-maka...lo siento, stein tiene razón, te estoy haciendo daño- se levanto y se giro para dirigirse a la puerta

-espera soul...no me dejes te lo pido...-se lo estaba suplicando, prácticamente estaba a sus pies

-lo se maka no te dejare sola no lo haré, solo que no puedo estar así contigo, nos estamos haciendo daño, pero te amo recuérdalo...

-mañana saldré de aquí...

-pero, no podremos seguir nuestras vidas como normalmente lo hacemos

-lo se...

-escucha ayudare a stein a investigar sobre esto, para sacarte de esta tortura, yo se que se siente estar así, es como si estuvieras solo...pero recuérdalo no lo estas, yo estoy aquí

-gracias soul...

-me voy..-se acerco a ella y le beso la frente con mucha ternura (yo quiero!!!)-te amo...

-y yo a ti...-soul salió y cerro al puerta tenia la cabeza baja y stein lo miraba

-se me hicieron muy corto los 15 minutos...

-enserio?? Por que en realidad estuviste una hora allí...

-por que no me saco a los 15 minutos?

-por que... desde el primer día en que los vi supe que no podría separarlos... y te comprendo Marie y yo estábamos en la misma situación que ustedes...pero lo superamos, solo que al morir medusa desapareció su magia

-entonces que debo hacer? Matar a medusa otra vez?

-no tengo una idea, pero no es seguro que funcione, pero primero necesito saber si de verdad tienes esa serpiente dentro...

***************************

-kid sabes que cassie es medusa...

-pero!! Entonces por que tienen encerrada a maka padre!?

-por que es el señuelo...-entro soul y stein en la habitación- después te lo diré kid déjame solucionar esto...-sabia a lo que venían y si resultaba ser verdad quería decir que era un 100% de que medusa estaba viva y que estaba en el cuerpo de cassie

-shinigami-sama- hablo el científico- le traje a soul para que lo analice

-claro stein-kun pasen por aquí...-señalo un lugar en frente de el- soul-kun quiero que te sientes y que te concentres y conectes con tu alma...-kid miraba con atención lo que sucedía.

Soul podía sentir su alma y como era envuelta por algo oscuro, eso debía ser... y luego sintió como una pequeña parte del alma de shinigami-sama cubría el alma de el, era una pequeña parte de su alma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo. Luego de eso sintió un alivio muy grande esa presión que era ejercida antes desapareció.

-al parecer soul-kun si tiene esa serpiente...

-quiero pedirle premiso para investigar una cura a esto...-reclamo stein

-bien, hazlo stein-kun

-permítame ayudarle shinigami-sama!-dijo el albino

-esta bien soul-kun... pero mientras hace eso tienes prohibido acercarte a maka-chan...

-entiendo...-dijo soul con un tono mayor de tristeza. Se autodetermino para encontrar una forma de sacar a maka de todo eso...debía hallarla como sea y tenia que hacerlo rápido, antes de que medusa diera su próximo golpe...

-------------------------------------

muajajajajaj!!! Que malita soy xD este wall ta cortito pero ahora subire mas seguido pk toi de vacaciones (wiii) xD (les tengo muchas sorpresas ¡!!


	11. de viaje a londres

Se escuchaban el choque y roce de armas en el bosque, exactamente en la zona de entrenamiento del shibusen.

Maka estaba entrenando con Henry. Quería saber si podrían hacer la resonancia, pero hasta ahora era inútil y black star no ayudaba.

-vamos maka!!! Tu puedes mas que eso!!! Pero... era muy obvio que no podrías contra un dios como y...-no continuo por que tsubaki había vuelto a su forma humana repentinamente- tsubaki estas bien?-estaba preocupado normalmente era el, el que se detenía a medio entrenamiento

-si no te preocupes, soul descansaré un memento...-camino y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se notaba el cansancio en su rostro. Black star la miraba con preocupación...

-no deberías estar entrenando así con tsubaki...

-ah?-black star estaba algo confundido

-por como se encuentra tsubaki ella ni siquiera debería estar aquí...-maka lo dijo muy seria

-no te preocupes maka-chan, vinimos a ayudarte a ti ya Henry-kun...

-pero, aun no se por que ustedes se ofrecieron, es mas podría haber entrenado con kid-kun...

-claro que no!!! Jajajajaja!!! Hasta podrías entrenar solo conmigo!!-miro a tsubaki- quédate allí a mirar, yo entrenare con maka y no quiero peros...

-hai... ^^-no puedo evitar recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana...

/////flash back/////

-por favor se los pido!!!??-estaba de rodillas, al albino se estaba arrodillando

-por favor!!!!!???

-tu también?!...-estaba sorprendida, bueno no debería estarlo esos dos siempre estaban metidos en los mismos líos...-black star...

-tsubaki, te lo pido!! Como amigo tu y black star tienen que impedir cualquier contacto que Henry quiera tener con maka!!

-soul-kun... yo no puedo interferir en esas cosas es decisión de maka-chan...

-no es su decisión! Dehecho maka es mi novia...

-QUE!!!-la morena y nuestro ore-sama estaban muy sorprendidos

-enserio....pero volviendo al tema, por favor háganlo se los pido, ha pasado un mes desde que maka es compañera de ese tipo y ya me estoy volviendo loco de la intriga!! Que pasa si ese idiota se la quiere violar!!!

-soul-kun estas exagerando...-que pasaba por la cabeza de este chico? Pero bueno no podía negar que quería que soul y maka estuvieran felices

-vallan por favor, maka y el idiota entrenaran hoy y no encuentran a alguien con quien entrenar, creo que se lo pedirán a kid, pero tampoco quiero que kid haga algo...

-kid-kun esta en una misión con Chrona-chan...-respondió tsubaki

-a?, entonces ya me deshice de kid... solo falta el tarado de Henry...lo harán?

-b-bueno...

-eh!!!-celebraban los dos amigos

////////////////////////////

había vuelto al departamento, no había estado en el desde hace una semana. No habían avanzado mucho en la investigación, solo habían descubierto que la serpiente medio desaparecía cuando soul estaba con maka, pero a la vez le hacia daño ¿ que diablos pasaba?

No pensó mas en eso y se dirigió al baño, quería darse una buena ducha.

Estaba agotada, sin logros por mas que lo intentase no podía lograr la resonancia con Henry, era como si el alma de el estuviera ansiosa y tsubaki la tenia preocupada, pero lo que le alegraba, era que ese par estaban comprometidos para abril del otro año. Como sea, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero al entrar al departamento vio a soul saliendo del baño solo con una toalla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación. Cerro la puerta y se sentó junto a esta apoyando su mejilla en la madera.

-perdón por que hallas visto eso...-le decía el peliblanco del otro lado de la puerta

-perdón por correr y cerrarte la puerta en la cara, pero tu sabes debemos tener el menos contacto

-lo se...-esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza en su tono de voz. Miro la puerta de la chica estaba sellada con unos pergaminos y unas marcas, puestas por stein y kid.

Era horrible estar así, estar con maka, pero a la vez no estarlo, no podía creer que halla estado un mes sin casi no verle la cara a maka. Estaba apoyado en la puerta de esta, mirando el suelo y escuchando lo que maka le decía, adoraba esta parte del día aunque no era lo mejor, por que le gustaría mas decirle y hablarle mirándola a la cara.

Cuando maka tenia que comer, el tenia que cocinarle y dejarle una bandeja en frente de la puerta y salir del pasillo para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta y coger la bandeja, durante el día, tenia que estar fuera, para que maka se bañara y hiciera sus cosas y en la noche apenas hablaba con ella. Era toda una tortura.

Ya había amanecido y tenia que volver al laboratorio de stein, se vistió y se fue en su moto, dejando a maka sola .

Cuando soul no estaba maka entraba al cuarto del ya nombrado y se recostaba en su cama, olía su ropa y su almohada y se quedaba dormida allí hasta la hora del almuerzo, hasta que wes la llamaba, normalmente wes se paraba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano a mirar a la rubia, mientras dormía, pero algo interrumpió su paz, estaban golpeando la puerta.

Camino con mucha flojera hacia la puerta, y la abrió, no podía creer lo que veía, la mujer que ayudo en roma estaba en frente de ella parada, le sonreía.

-me permites pasar maka-chan?

-claro...

-quien es ma..-miro en el umbral de la puerta- madre...

-wes, hijo- la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza- me tenias preocupada...

-es su madre???!!!

-la conoces?!-decía wes asombrado

-si, la conocí en roma en nuestra ultima misión con soul...

-hay no puedo creer que tu seas la novia de mi soul!!!- la abrazo-eres tan linda

-g-gracias...

-espera tu te pareces a alguien...-la miro muy de cerca- ya se te pareces a kami!!

-conoce a mi madre!?-estaba muy emocionada no había tenido noticias de su madre desde hace 6 meses

-claro, es una de mis amigas mas cercanas! Y tu eres su viva imagen... y que mi soul este con una chica tan grandiosa como tu...

-y-y como sabe usted de nosotros? En ese sentido...

-por que wes me cuenta todo...

-espera creí que no querías que tu familia supiera de que ustedes estaban aquí!?

-pero nuestra madre es distinta...los problemas son con nuestro padre no con nuestra madre...

-ok...

-y soul? Quiero darle una sorpresa...

-esta trabajando...

-que ya tiene que mantener un hogar?! Hay.. crecen tan rápido...-su mirada era la de una madre con pocas esperanzas y desilusionada

-no, madre no se refiere en ese sentido, pero es algo parecido...pero.. mira estas fotos!! No son lindas!! –wes muy emocionado le mostraba las fotos a su madre, las fotos no eran precisamente de el, mostraban a soul y a maka sentados en el sofá, su casi primer beso, a soul durmiendo, a soul vistiéndose, a soul comiendo, a soul poniéndose el casco de su moto, a soul arreglando su moto manchado de aceite (k sexy!!!!!! Perdón perdí el control u_u es que amo a soul pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta), lavando los platos, en fin muchas fotos de soul...

-kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi bebe es tan lindo...

-ya veo a quien salió wes-san...-miraba maka con una gotita muy al estilo anime

ya habían cenado, pero al madre de soul estaba muy desilusionada, quería almenos cenar cn soul, pero el no se había asomado en todo el día, cuando de repente entro maka

-ya le prepare la cama señora evans...

-gracias cariño, eres tan atenta! Mi hijito tiene suerte, pero no me digas señora me siento vieja, dime suegra... o tía! Si mejor tía!

-jejejeje...-sonó la puerta y maka se volteo a ver quien era al notarlo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación

-volví...-desvió su mirada al frente y noto que había una persona mas de la que se suponía debían estar

-a ya entendí...-reclamo la mujer- no tienes que ver a maka hasta el día de la boda!? Que lindo...

-madre...-soul estaba observando a su madre en carne y hueso y pensar que no la veía de hace almenos unos 5 o 6 años, ni un solo contacto o comunicación con ella, nada y allí la tenia ahora, en frente

-cariño mírate!!! Están tan guapo que me deslumbras!!!

-mama...yo...

-no digas nada ven aquí!-se abalanzo como lo hizo con su hermano mayor

-mama...no puedo respirar-se soltó de su madre-que haces aquí?

-es que acaso no me quieres??!!-se volteo y comenzó a hacer como si estuviera llorando-mi hijo no me ama!!!

-mama no es eso...solo quiero saber por que nos visitas...

-soul, cariño...-su tono de voz se puso muy serio...-tu padre...

-no quiero saber nada de el, si a eso vienes, con el dolor de mi alma mama, te pido que te vallas...-lo dijo muy cortante y sin mirarla a la cara

-cariño, no entiendes...

-entender que!? Ahora que mi padre no tiene a quien molestar me molesta a mi!? El nunca me quiso! Jamás lo hará...

-soul...no es verdad tu padre te quería, digo te quiere mucho!

-a si? Entonces dime a que vienes...

-tu padre...tu padre quiere que regreses, me pidió que te trajera de vuelta, tu padre esta enfermo no se cuanto le quede de vida (wooooo pom pom pom...) y dijo que quería que regresaras...

-el esta...muriendo

-los doctores dijeron que no podían hacer nada por el, que solo había que esperar...

-soul...debemos volver, se que tenemos nuestras diferencias con nuestro padre, pero...

-diferencias!!?? Tu siempre fuiste el hijo perfecto el que llamaba la atención, el que lo llenaba de orgullo!! Yo siempre por tu sombra...lo vuelvo a decir, el nunca me quiso...

-pero hijo, es su ultima voluntad, por favor...

-esta bien, pero...maka ira conmigo...y tienen que cancelar ese matrimonio que hay con esa cassie...

-tu padre no quiere...pero lo intentare, sinceramente esa muchachita oculta algo, y no me agrada! Mi makita es mas linda...

-gracias!-se escucho desde la habitación de la rubia...

en una casa algo extraña...

-quien es la bebe mas linda de todo el mundo!? Claro que tu! Jajajajajaja...

-stein... te va a vomitar, acaba de comer

-lo siento Marie...-deja a la bebe en la cuna

-y como va lo de soul y maka?

-la investigación es muy lenta, pero hoy cuando soul se fue observe algo...habíamos tomado una muestra de sangre de maka y la mezcle con la de soul

-que paso?

-la sangre de maka repele a la de soul pero eso fue al principio, pero luego de unas horas... su sangre se mezclo y su color fue un rojo muy claro...

-osea que funciono?

-si, es algo así como una costumbre...yo me acostumbre a estar contigo y tuve que superarlo, maka y soul tendrán que hacer lo mismo, pero lo que me temo es que..

-que?

-que perdamos a maka en el intento

*******************************

-bien en una hora mas sale el vuelo a Londres pero.. no se por que vienen todos ustedes...

-tsubaki y yo nos vamos de luna de miel y nos quedaremos en tu casa!-dijo el ninja

-eso es después de que te casas tonto- el shinigami reclamo- pero liz, patty y yo vinimos por seguridad... y Chrona viene conmigo

-llegaron muy unidos desde la ultima misión...

-cállate liz-se defendió el shinigami

-tus amiguitos son muy lindos, cariño!!

-cariño...jajajajajaja!!-se burlaba black star

luego de muchas peleas y malos momentos, abordaron el viaje fue muy largo para unos y para otros corto, hasta que al fin llegaron a la gran, gran residencia evans

-soul de verdad vives aquí!?-gritaba liz desde la limusina

-si...-odia que la gente dijiera eso

-jajajaja soul es un príncipe! Jajajajaja

-es mas grande que la casa de kid!?-liz seguía su escándalo

-olle!! Puedo hacer ampliaciones...

llegaron a la gran puerta, era enorme con unos diseños algo góticos y con pequeños toques dorados. Las dos grandes puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un montón de sirvientes

-bienvenidos a casa...

-kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kid por que tu no tienes eso?

-liz...

-esta bien me callo...

************************

-esta será su habitación señorita...

-gracias...-vio como la mucama se retiraba

-te gusta?-el peliblanco estaba parado en el marco de la puerta apoyándose en este

-si, es muy linda, pero... no deberías estar aquí...

-maka...

-los sabes muy bien y aun así estas aquí...

-eso te demuestra que me tienes loco...-lo dijo en tono de burla

-ja-ja-ja... que gracioso...soul de verdad...

-lo se pero...

flash back

-debes estar con maka ya no te lo prohíbo, pero no debes decírselo...-el científico se dirigía al albino

-creí que no podía?!

-eso también pensaba yo, pero la única forma de curar a maka es que ella lo supere en su propio subconsciente y la única manera es que tu estés con ella, pero no se si ella sobrevivirá a esto...

-entiendo, lo intentare...

fin flash back

-maka... yo...

-señorito evans, su madre dice que valla a la habitación de sus padres...

-ahaaaa... llego la hora, maka vamos...

-que?!

-tienes que venir conmigo... supuestamente eres mi prometida...

-si pero...

-camina vamos...

continuará...

-------------------------------

jajajaja aki el 11 me demore pk a mi papi le dio por viajar xd pero aki me tienen xD mañana tratare de subir otro xD byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	12. la muerte de medusa?

Maka POV

Dios! Como será el padre de soul!...será parecerá a el?, y si es como soul dice... no puede ser así como piensas eso maka! Ningún padre es así, digo como no puede querer a soul

Soul POV

Aquí vamos después de 4 años...solo concéntrate no te doblegues ante el, se fuerte por mas lastima que el te cause no cedas!

POV normal

Ambos caminaban, pero uno delante del otro. Soul estaba en frente, parecía perdido y concentrado, en cambio maka miraba todo a su alrededor, hasta que se detiene frente a una fotografía que estaba sobre la gran puerta doble al final del pasillo. No puedo evitar observar ese cuadro enorme, en el cual, se hallaban un joven, parecía tener unos 15 años, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era su apariencia, albino, totalmente albino. Se encontraba parado con las manos detrás de su espalda, un traje muy elegante y negro era el que llevaba, junto a el una mujer sentada con un hermoso vestido, cualquiera pensaría que costaría un ojo de la cara, pero, eso aumentaba su belleza, ella era hermosa, su cabello era blanco, y de un largo impresionante, su piel era blanca y sus ojos rojos tan profundos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera. Simplemente hermosa.

Soul no puedo evitar sentir que no le seguían el paso, se volteo a ver que pasaba, era maka, estaba observando ese cuadro, ese cuadro que le recordaba que debía estar aquí, ese cuadro que a veces le hacia sentir cargos de conciencia.

-hermosa...-

-es mi abuela...-

-tu-tu abuela? Es muy...

-si se, hermosa...pero no es lo que parece...

-de que hablas...

-somos una familia de músicos gracias a ella-respiro hondo- pero aunque no lo parezca es muy dura y estricta, ella me enseño a tocar el piano, siempre nos esta recalcando que somos la familia evans, una familia de músicos. Para ella eso es todo...

-entonces...ella era muy estricta?

-no te imaginas cuanto... por eso escape de la casa, por que descubrí que tenia sangre de weapon, si me quedaba mi abuela me obligaría a esconder mis habilidades, a jamás mostrarme quien soy en realidad

-entiendo...

-señorito evans... puede pasar...-una sirvienta se acerco

-gracias...

abrió las grandes puertas, estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz que emanaba del fuego de la chimenea. Frente a ella un hombre sentado en un sillón y a su lado su ama de llaves.

-aquí estoy...padre...-le sonó amargo

-te estaba esperando...soul- el nombre de este retumbo en toda la habitación

-para que me quieres?

-esa no es una buena forma de hablar a tu padre...

-no me digas como hablarte

-que acaso ya no me quieres, no me respetas?

-jamás te quise y si te respetaba era solo por miedo...pero ya no lo tengo

-al parecer ese maldito shibusen te ha hecho todo un insolente, es acaso olvidaste a tu familia? Siempre te enseñado que la familia va por delante de todo...

-si y parece que es lo único útil que me haz enseñado

-esa no es forma de hablarle tu padre! Es que acaso ni siquiera te apiadas de mi estado?

-tu jamás te apiadaste de nosotros...y menos de wes...

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora soul...

-si yo tampoco... la verdad quiero hablar sobre lo del compromiso...

-espero, que no tengas la loca idea de casarte con otra mujer

-por que no? Es mi vida no la tuya...

-es la chica que esta a tu lado verdad?

-si...

-es muy linda, pero un trato es un trato... te casaras con cassie, quieras o no!

-no lo haré

-respeta a tu padre y sus decisiones!- se levanto y camino en frente de soul- por que detestas tanto a tu familia...

-en primera, no odia a mi familia, te odio a ti y en segunda... jamás te considere mi padre. Para mi jamás existió un padre! Jamás lo fuiste ni siquiera tienes el derecho a llamarte a ti mismo padre!! Eres despre...-no pudo continuar por que le habían golpeado

en otra parte de la enorme mansión, específicamente en la sala principal, estaban todos sentados esperando, ya habían desempacado, pero, están todos muy nerviosos, por lo que wes les había contado a todos esa conversación, o mejor dicho discusión seria difícil en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Wes estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que el resto lo miraba, excepto... bueno ya saben patty, que le hacia un interrogatorio policial a los sirvientes de cómo hacían para no perderse en esta casa.

-wes-san deberías calmarte...-kid intentaba calmarlo

-no puedo esto, me pone nervioso es como un deja-bù

-pero...como puedes saberlo si no estas allí?-pregunto liz mientras se limaba las uñas

-es un presentimiento de hermano mayor

-la verdad yo también estoy muy preocupada –dijo tsubaki-y mas todavía por que aquí, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el asunto-mirando de reojo a resto

-no se preocupen por es...-no puedo continuar por que sintió un golpe y luego el grito de su medre –madre!!!!- corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras el resto de la prola lo seguía, subió las escaleras como puedo hasta que con el poco aliento que tenia abrió las grandes puertas de la habitación de sus padres y lo vio, soul estaba en el suelo y maka a su lado gritando su nombre, este no respondía, mientras que su madre miraba atónita la escena.

-soul! Respóndeme!-maka lloraba. De verdad el golpe fue tan fuerte como para dejarlo así?

La madre de soul corrió donde la chica, se arrodillo a su altura y suplicaba por su hijo, hasta que le dirigió una mirada al padre de este.

De verdad lo había hecho golpeo a su hijo, lo había hecho otras veces pero... esta vez era distinto, estaba en el suelo y el allí, este no se movía ¿respiraba? No lo sabia, tampoco sabia por que lo había golpeado de una forma tan brutal ¿qué le pasaba? Era como si la ira lo hubiera dominado, se sentía demente, se sentía invadido por una especie de LOCURA.

-que le hiciste a mi soul!? –gritaba la madre de este desesperada- llamen a un doctor!!-se dirigía al personal

-si señorita! –la mucama corrió, y luego otra apareció

-señorita, llamada de los smith- el tono de ella cambio- cancelan el compromiso... la señorita cassie esta muerta...

muerta

muerta

muerta...

retumbo dentro de la cabeza de todos ¿medusa muerta? Imposible ¿así de la nada? Esto no estaba pasando, no, algo debía haber detrás de todo esto, pero lo primero de todo era soul.

El padre de soul callo al suelo, comenzó a reír como loco mientras al hacerlo tosía sangre a medias. Callo al suelo, una gran cantidad de sangre emanaba de el, un charco bajo su cuerpo. Su risa retumbaba en toda la habitación, pero comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que ya no se escucho mas.

Kid corrió donde el hombre, se puso a su altura, tomo su muñeca y acto seguido el rostro de este cambio a una mirada que preocuparía a cualquiera.

-lo siento...el ha muerto (ando asesina hoy muajajajajajaja!!!)

-de que hablas kid-kun?- tsubaki estaba atónita, apenas podía hablar

-nuestro padre...- debía estar soñando debía estarlo, como primero su hermano y ahora su padre? Que el mundo estaba loco?

-señorita, la ambulancia esta aquí...-la mucama entro con 6 paramédicos

-con permiso...- 2 paramédicos se encargaron de soul, mientras que los otros 4 tomaban el progenitor

-esto no esta pasando!!- mujer lloraba a mares, sostenida por la chica rubia de dos coletas

-kid-kun... sabes que es lo que le paso al padre de soul?-pregunto la pequeña rubia

-por lo que note... esto fue causado por grado muy grande de locura...

-lo-locura?-maka estaba asustada, de pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella- imposible. Por que me miran todos?! No creerán que es mi culpa!?

-bueno, maka...-liz estaba dudando

-chicos...-su rostro estaba lloroso

-bueno maka, talvez debido a la situación, bueno me refiero a la tensión tu... liberaste tu subconsciente y bueno...

-de verdad creen eso!?- un silencio abundo en la habitación, donde solo se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de la madre del albino

-yo si te creo maka-chan...-su voz sonaba decidida, pero debía imaginarlo, tsubaki siempre estaba su lado cuando mas la necesitaba

-ya también...maka- el orgulloso star, la miraba de una manera muy animante

-gracias...-bajo su mirada a la mujer que estaba en sus piernas llorando- señori- digo tía...-sonaba extraño- vamos a ver como se encuentra soul, le parece?

-si...-se levanto y camino junto esta.

Salieron de la habitación mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de ellos, pero la habitación no quedo sola, dentro de ella una de las mucamas.

Habían dormido toda la noche en el hospital, bueno no todos, maka estaba allí al lado de soul, como siempre lo hacia después de una misión en la cual salían ambos en no muy buenas condiciones. El reto se fue por que ella les dijo, no era bueno que todos estuvieran así de demacrados, en especial al madre de soul, le pidió especialmente a ella que se retirara, no era bueno que estuviera así, le pidió que durmiera un poco, que ella se quedaría con soul.

El doctor le había dado ya un diagnostico de el, solo había perdido la conciencia, pero era bueno que lo trajeran, pudo haber sido peor, pero no quisieron dar detalles sobre el asunto.

La madre de soul tendría que ir a reconocer el cuerpo esa misma tarde a las 4, seria duro pero tendría que hacerlo, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba su esposo tendrían que enterrarlo mañana mismo.

-gracias por informarme sobre esto tsubaki, iré para allá...-colgó

-que sucede stein?- le dijo una mujer rubia con una bebe en sus brazos

-Marie tengo que ir a la mansión evans, hay pistas sobre medusa...


	13. el escape de medusa 1ª parte

La luz entraba por el ventanal de aquella blanca habitación. Maka dormía sentada en una silla, junto a la cama de su compañero, apoyando la cabeza sobre su cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos, estos se desviaron hasta su compañero que estaba despierto, apoyado en el respaldar de la cama. Miraba hacia su derecha, con la mirada perdida hasta que se percato de que ella había despertado.

-tu quien eres?- este le pregunto con la cara de un niño perdido

-que, quien soy?!- se levanto de golpe

-si... quien eres y que haces aquí?

-osea que no recuerdas nada soul!?

-sabes mi nombre?-este arqueo la ceja en forma de interrogación

-ahaaaaaa!!! Tienes amnesia!

-jajajajajajajajajaja!!- el albino de reía a carcajadas- tonta!! Como si fuera a perder mis recuerdos!

-a si y quien soy entonces?-le dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-eres tsubaki!-dijo muy seguro

-soul reacciona!

-tonta... esto fue tan divertido no pensé que reaccionarias así, solo pensé que te desmayarías...

-ah?- su rostro cambio a uno de enorme duda, cualquiera que estuviera a 10 km de distancia notaria su duda

-maka... todo era una broma (se la creyeron ;) jajaja xD k mala soy)

-maldito!

En la mansión evans estaba la progenitora de esta familia, acababa de llegar del entierro, no se sentía bien. era como ver un mismísimo cadáver, sin vida. Muerto.

-lo que mas me entristece es que, nunca le dijo eso a soul...y le confeso la verdad a wes...- su mirada iba directo al suelo, pues era allí donde se encontraban sus emociones ahora, por el suelo.

Camino en un paso lento, no había prisa, no la había. Se sentía sola, ya nada le importaba.

Desde que vivía en esa mansión se fue acostumbrando a sus enorme pasillos que después de tantos años le parecieron pequeños, pero ahora le habían vuelto a parecer enormes, largos. Hasta que algo la detuvo. Una mucama.

-señorita evans, alguien busca en la puerta, dice ser del shibusen...

-voy para allá...-se seco las lagrimas que aun estaban marcadas en su rostro

entro en la gran sala de estar de esa enorme mansión, vio a un hombre de cabello gris y de un aspecto muy tétrico. Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de el, mientras dejaba su pañuelo en la mesita de en medio.

-buenas tardes señora evans...-le dijo el hombre acomodando sus lentes- soy el doctor frank stein

-b-buenos días doctor, me viene a hablar sobre el estado de mi soul? Le paso algo?!

-no señora, digo señorita... soy el doctor stein, pero mejor conocido como el profesor de su hijo...

-aahaaaa... usted es el profesor sádico...

-si yo soy el...-lo dijo con una venita en su frente- vengo a hablarle sobre lo sucedido a si esposo

-ah.. eso...

-shibusen se encargara del caso, señora no se preocupe...

-gracias...pero me temo que el cuerpo de mi esposo fue enterrado esta mañana...

-no señora, no se preocupe, no necesito eso para investigar, solo relájese- saco un cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo, habiéndole una señal a la mujer si es que podía, esa asintió con la mirada. Golpeo la base de los cigarrillos con la palma de su mano, expulsando de este uno de esos anhelados, lo extrajo y lo afirmo con sus labios para luego, sacar también de su bolsillo el encendedor y prender el tubillo de tabaco.- se que esta pasando por momentos difíciles, pero quiero pedirle algo...

-ah?

-me puedo quedar aquí?-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-c-claro...jejeje...-le respondió con una gotita en la cabeza, pero una de sus TANTAS mucamas (por que son muchas ya?! XD imagínenlo ¡! Una enorme casa con solo 3 mucamas? Seria estúpido xD) interrumpió

-señorita evans, el señorito volvió del hospital...

-mi soul!?-se levanto de golpe y corrió donde su hijo- cariño!

-mama...

-mírate cuanto has crecido!

-mama te vi ayer...-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una venita en la frente

-pero has crecido 2 cm!

-SOUL!!!!- se escucho de la chimenea- veo que has superado a la muerte! Jajajajajaja!! Pero no creas que me superarás a mi, al gran BLACK STAR!!!

-baja de allí por favor, estas escondido allí desde ayer en la noche...-le decía tsubaki muy preocupada, hablando al interior de la chimenea

-lo siento por todo esto señora evans...- se disculpo kid con su siempre útil (libreta!!! Nah mentira io no veia las pistas de blue (la media mentira xD) asertividad.

-no te preocupes me siento como una madre que acaba de tener a su primer hijo...aunque repentinamente tenga 6...

-kid! Mira! mira, mira, mira, mira, mira!!!...-llego corriendo la mayor de las thompsons, saltando de alegría al lado del shinigami

-que quieres liz!?

-mira mis uñas!? No sabia que en esta casa había manicuristas!! Jamás había visto mis manos así de hermosas!

-y patty?...-pregunto kid asustado, ya se la imaginaba provocando un incendio

-esta jugando a las escondidas...-respondió liz mirando sus uñas

-desde ayer...-respondió wes que apareció de la nada

-como que desde ayer!?-grito kid asustado

Soul y maka miraban la escena, se sentían bien, les gustaban estos momentos donde se daban cuenta que lo tenían todo, como si no necesitaran nada mas

-ah?

-que sucede maka?...

-y Chrona?

-es verdad no la veo desde ayer...

-iré a ver si esta en su habitación...-maka corrió hasta la habitación de Chrona, no se perdio ya que se había aprendido la dirección hasta su habitación mecánicamente, y la habitación de Chrona estaba junto a la de ella. Se detuvo frente a la puerta , pero una mucama salió de allí, la vio dirigirse al piso de abajo, pero no le dio importancia y golpeo.

-Chrona... estas allí?

-m-maka...

-puedo pasar?

-s-si...-maka abrió la puerta y observo a su amiga. Estaba sentada en la cama aferrada a sus rodillas

-Chrona... estas llorando?-le dijo muy preocupada mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama de su amiga

-....

-Chrona... que te paso?- le hablo en un tono muy dulce

-no es nada... solo... yo...- no sabia como hablarle, no podía ocultarle nada, ya bastante le había ocultado antes- es que... yo...vi, digo..no es nada...

-anda Chrona... que te sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

-no te preocupes maka estoy bien- dijo forzando una sonrisa. Hasta que entro la misma mucama, con una sonrisa amplia y de cabellos castaños

-la cena esta servido señoritas...

-gracias...-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

ya estando todos sentados en la mesa, comenzaron a comer y como siempre black star comía como si el mundo dependiera de eso, tsubaki solo podía sentirse avergonzada de su compañero y con un gran antojo, pero lo que quisiera e ese momento estaba, ya que, estaban sentados en una mesa tan larga y con toda la comida que pudiera existir.

Kid se concentraba en cortar la carne simétricamente, mientras liz era alimentada por dos chicos muy guapos que era sirvientes de esa familia, por que sus uñas no podían sufrir daños, soul jugaba con su comida mientras wes le ponía salmón en el plato y maka estaba conversando con Chrona para animarla.

-aha!...esta es una linda familia!-Decía mas animada la señora evans

-quieres dejar de hacer eso wes! Ya tengo suficiente en plato!-mientras apuntaba una montaña de salmón en frente de el

-es que tienes que crecer sano y fuerte hermanito

-es cierto, cariño! Además se cuanto te gusta el salmón!- la madre sonreía muy contenta

-además falta el brócoli hermanito-mientras el albino mayor tomaba un tazón con brócoli y lo agregaba a monte de alimentos de su hermano

-y si no te comes todo cariño, no habrá pastel de chocolate y se cuanto te gusta amor por eso le dije al chef que lo preparara...-le habla mientras le pellizca la mejilla- mas vale que te comas todo lo de tu plato amor...

-si mama...- decía soul cabeza abajo totalmente sonrojado como un niño cuando lo regañan (kiaaaa! Imagínenselo! Es tan lindo!///), aunque no lo admitiera quería mucho a su madre y de verdad le gustaba que ella lo tratara así

-jajajajajajaja!!!-se reía black star mientras toda la comida de su boca se salía de esta- soul... tienes mucha suerte de verdad tienes una gran madre

-gracias cariño pero límpiate la boca...-le decía la madre de los albinos al mismo tiempo que le limpiaba la boca al asesino- y tu cariño debes comer mas! Estas comiendo por dos! Que es lo que quieres que le diré al chef que te lo prepare!-le hablaba a tsubaki que no tenia nada en plato

-es que... no se que comer...-le decía apenada

-como que no sabes!

-es que todo se ve delicioso!-dijo esto muy sonrojada

-no se hable mas- chasqueo los dedos y un sirviente apareció detrás de la carmelia y le sirvió de todo lo que había

-y el profesor stein?- pregunto Chrona quien tenia a ragnarok comiendo como un animal de su plato

-salió a investigar algo dijo- le respondió wes quien ya se había sentado a comer, después de haberle servido un nutritivo plato a su hermano

-señora evans no tiene sal? Es que estos saleros ya no tienen...-dijo maka mientras golpeaba el salero

-mmm... le diré a uno de los chicos que te traiga uno nuevo...

-no es necesario yo iré...- maka se levanto- con permiso- se dirigió a la gran cocina, era enorme muy elegante, como al de un restaurante de esos de 5 estrellas, supuso que la sal estaría en la alacena, así que se dirigí a ella, pero observo que habían muchos de esos estantes así que registró uno por uno, luego de buscar en uno mas abrió la puerta y una mano salió de este entregándole la sal.

-shssssssss!!!-le decía una chica rubia ,que le hacia una mueca de silencio. Estaba dentro de la alacena entregándole la sal a la ojiverde. Esta solo atino a cerrar la alacena en silencio, perpleja. Lentamente, y volvió a su destino, el comedor.

Ya entrando en el se sentó en silencio y comenzó a comer-dejando el salero en la mesa

-alguno de ustedes ha visto a patty?- pregunto liz

-no preguntes...-respondió maka con un gotita a puro estilo anime

el resto de la cena siguió como se supone que debía seguir, pero maka estaba perdida, le preocupaba que le ocurría a Chrona y mas aun después de que esta se había levantado de la mesa diciendo que no tenia hambre.

Después de la cena se dirigió una vez mas a la habitación de su amiga, golpeo en la puerta esperando respuesta alguna. Pudo escuchar como la pelirosa la invito a pasar.

-Chrona... que te sucede estoy preocupada... has actuado muy extraño desde que llegamos aquí...

-maka...es que yo...

-sea lo que sea Chrona dímelo, puedes confiar en m

-medusa no esta muerta!-era como sacarse un peso de encima...

-lo se Chrona...

-lo sabias?!

-si, pero... me pregunto como...

-sabes quien es?

-no

-maka...era ella...

-ella quien?

-la mucama que entro...

-si la vi Chrona que pasa con ella?

-ella es medusa-sama!

Fue como un balde lleno de agua fría, era medusa CLARO! Ahora todo tenia sentido, porque reacciono así el padre de soul, la repentina muerte de cassie y... ahora que lo recordaba, esa mucama era la que los recibió en la habitación del padre de soul!

-Chrona! Ven conmigo- se levantó y corrió, bajo a la planta bajo de la mansión, vio allí a sus amigos, estaban en el mismo escándalo en el que los dejo, pero la mirada del shinigami se fijo en maka, la noto muy alterada

-maka que te sucede?- le pregunto kid

-ya se quien es medusa!-miro a stein quien no se inmuto ante el aviso de la rubia

-veo que eres mas rápido que yo investigando maka...

-no fui yo... fue Chrona...

-hablas de que medusa esta viva?-dijo black star muy sorprendido

-si!- decía esta mientras aun recuperaba el aliento- es la mucama!

-cual de todas maka, si no lo has notado hay muchas aquí...-la rubia de las thompson hablaba muy poco sorprendida

-es la mucama de Chrona, la misma que estaba en la habitación la noche en que el señor evans murió!

-claro.. –dijo stein con su cigarrillo en mano- tiene sentido así es como provocó todo...

-que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí hay que encontrarla!-grito kid

buscaron por toda la mansión, no había rastros de ella, buscaron en todos lados, las habitaciones, los baños la cocina

-patty! Con que aquí estabas!

-onechan! Me encontraste!

Pero todo era en vano no estaba, había desaparecido. Ya se encontraban todos deprimidos en la sala, la única oportunidad que habían tenido de haberla enfrentado y se les había escapado de las manos

-esperen!- la rubia dirigió la mirada a Chrona- Chrona que es lo que te dijo medusa!?

-nada importante maka..-bajo la mirada- solo que ...

flash back

-como estas CHRO-NA...

-me-medusa-sama!!!-estaba muy sorprendida y a la vez asustada, aterrada.

-Chrona... te noto distinta... ya no estas tan delgada! Me alegro...-la miraba con una sonrisa falsa

-esperen!-la mucama se giro mirando a soul- la señorita evans no esta! Ha desaparecido!

Continuara...


	14. El escape de medusa 2ª parte

Jajajajajajajajaja! Nunca dejo comentarios pero aki les dejo uno ^^ gracias por leer mi fic me hacen sentir especial xD bueno aki les dejo el otro esta un pokito mas largo ;) bn espero k els gutes dejen reviwes no ven k me siento mal u_u kero saber sus opiniones ...

Disfruten!!!

-----------------------------------

Soul se encontraba sentado en la vieja habitación de su padre, la chimenea no estaba prendida pero aun emitía el humo que daba señal de ser recién apagada.

-soul...-maka se acercaba al albino por su espalda. No escucho respuesta alguna de este.- escucha soul yo...

-por que a ella...

-soul... necesitamos que bajes

-déjame solo

-debemos hacer un plan y no podemos si tu no estas, stein no pien-

-me día igual lo que piense stein!!!-un grito que retumbo en la habitación, soul estaba llorando a mares, su vida no podría estar pero ahora

-soul estas...yo (inner maka: hay no que hago nunca había visto a soul llorar así!! Has algo maka...)

-maka...-sentía un calor interno muy agradable, el que solo maka podía entregarle, maka lo estaba abrazando.

-perdón soul, lo siento...pero si no planeamos algo no podremos rescatar a tu madre y...- no continuo necesitaba gritar, gritar como nunca, la locura la estaba consumiendo nuevamente, era algo indescriptible (por eso no lo describo xD nah mentira xD ) era como si todo lo que estuviera pasando ahora fuera una pesadilla dolorosa, tan dolorosa que su cuerpo perdía movilidad.

-maka!-vio como maka comenzó a recocerse de dolor en el suelo, solo intento devolverle el abrazo, si se alejaba de ella estaría desobedeciendo las ordenes de stein no? (andamos obedientes hoy xD ) la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, sentía como maka subía sus manos, difícilmente, hasta sus hombros- maka... estas bi...-no puedo continuar por que maka lo estaba estrangulando con sus manos

-s-soul...-las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba intentando matar a soul, no podía evitarlo, no otra vez se estaba repitiendo lo del baile-soul corre...

-m-maka....no

-maka-chan!!!-el grito de tsubaki la saco de su transe, instantáneamente soltó a soul y callo al suelo

-maka...-soul se acercó a maka

-déjame! No te acerques, si lo haces...

-no, maka...

-que le haces imbesil!-grito kid desde la entrada de la habitación. Corrió donde estaba maka- que le hiciste idiota!

-que le hice yo!? Ella intento estrangularme! Además que te interesa!

-maka, maka estas bien?-kid la tomo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza (no me golpeen!!! me puse kidXmaka!! . )

-no te preocupes kid-kun-le decía mientras se levantaba. La pelirosa miraba atenta la escena con algo de "celos?" (inner Chrona: no sabia que kid-kun era tan apegado a maka... ah! No se lidiar con estas situaciones!!)

-bien basta de melosidades, parece que la sangre negra se hace cada vez mas fuerte...-stein, fumaba allí parado observando lo ocurrido

-que haremos?-pregunto soul mientras se acariciaba el cuello

-seguir con el plan es lo único que podemos hacer- expulso ese molesto humo de sus pulmones- además hay que hacer un nuevo plan para atrapar a medusa...

las calles de Londres estaban mas inhóspitas que de costumbre, la luna sonreía con una mayor intensidad, mientras que de su bocas caía un liquido carmesí. Entre unos callejones había un subterráneo, que de el salía una pequeña ventanilla a la altura del suelo que apenas dejaba entrar el brillo de la luna.

Impensable que alguien habite allí, pero habitaba alguien allí, no hace poco, pero había alguien, una mujer.

-soul...- estaba allí amarrada sentía frió.

Ya había amanecido en Londres, se encontraba una bella chica, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rubio y estaba tomada de la mano con una pequeña niña de apenas unos 3 años. Caminaban por el parque.

-mama!! Mira!! Una oruga!!

-cariño deja eso en el suelo

-no m la puedo quedar?

-amor debes dejar que esa oruguita viva tranquila ellas viven en las plantas

-ahaaaaa...-mientras dejaba a la pequeña creatura en el suelo.

-cariño quieres un helado?

-si, si!

-bien ten, ve y compra en ese puesto de allí

-claro!

soul estaba caminando por el parque, la verdad es que el día estaba algo caluroso, y tenia mucha sed, hasta que vio un puesto de helados, tenia sed pero, talvez un helado lo refrescaría. Camino hasta el puesto, y pidió un helado, amaba el helado de chocolate, y por que no pedir uno?

-ahaaaa... nada mejor que un helado-mientras lamía su helado escucho el señor del puesto hablándole a una niñita

-lo siento pequeña se agoto el helado de chocolate

-p-pero...-las lagrimas anunciaban su salida en esos rojos ojos

-señor- le hable el hombre del puesto a soul- su hija esta llorando

-no, no se equivoca ella no es mi hija, ni siquiera la conos..-no continuo por que la niña lo miraba directamente, fijo su vista en el producto de leche que se encontraba en las manos del albino.

-me das?

-te dare?

-enserio!

-c-claro?...-le entrego el helado a la pequeña. La verdad le causo mucha atención su apariencia, su cabello era blanco, como el de el, talvez por eso el hombre del puesto pensó que era su hija.

-hether!!!

-mama!-la niña corrió donde su madre que se encaminaba en dirección de soul y la niña. –mama! Este hombre de dio su helado por que no habían mas!

-gracias- desvió la mirada hacia soul y quedo petrificada

-w-wes?!

-ah?

-wes!

-no, no ! el es mi hermano... espera.. Gwen?

-soul!

-Hether!-grito la pequeña niña al no oír su nombre

maka estaba recostada en la habitación que le había correspondido, estaba cansada, ya habían detectado a medusa, la verdad, había sido mas fácil de lo normal, como si ella hubiera querido eso

-una trampa...- susurro, talvez hasta stein pensó en eso, una trampa, pero no solo era eso, era el hecho de que la madre de soul estaba prisionera, no había otra posibilidad, una emboscada. Dejo de vagar en su mente cuando alguien golpeo su puerta

-adelante...

-te molesta mi presencia?-pregunto el albino

-no, no es problema wes-san

-maka... lo del otro día con soul...

-no me preguntes, ni siquiera yo tengo claro que es lo que me paso, osea se que fue la sangre negra, pero ...yo... fue horrible.

-se que no quisiste hacerlo maka-chan

-como te encuentras tu wes-san?

-ah?

-me refiero a lo de tu madre...

-a eso... la verdad es que me siento extraño...lo mas horrible es que todo en esta casa me recuerda a ella

-olle wes-san...-maka desvió la Mirada a la mano del joven- de que es ese anillo parece un anillo de compromiso... espera! No me digas que tu!!? Te vas a casar!!?

-no, maka-chan... jeje, me case

-enserio? No sabia... y por que no la conozco...??

-es una larga historia, veras...

-señorito evans- hablo la mucama desde la puerta- lo busca alguien...

wes camino junto con maka, quien bajo para ver si soul había llegado, un largo tramo les esperaba, la verdad es que maka aun no se acostumbraba a la enorme casa en la que se hospedaban, perdía la respiración solo con ir al baño. Ya había llegado al lobby de la casa, maka iba a seguir caminando, cuando sintió que chocaba con el albino mayor, el no se movía de su lugar. Estaba petrificado.

-Gwen?...e-eres tu?-no hallaba palabras en ese momento, al verla allí, creía que estaba perdido, que todo esto era una mala jugada de su mente.

-wes...-ella lo miro con mucha ternura, esa ternura que solo ella podía entregarle, esa ternura que el añoraba desde hace tiempo.

Wes corrió donde ella se encontraba, quedando frente a la rubia. Por alguna extraña razón no podía hablarle, tantos años guardando palabras, y ahora estaba mudo.

La pequeña niña se había acercado al violinista, para jalarle del pantalón, le dio un mirada de duda.

-tu eres igual al chico del helado...

-ah?

-me llamo Hether! Como te llamas...?

-me-me llamo wes...

-es un nombre extraño...-wes se acercó mas a la rubia, para luego levantar su mano y mostrarle la joya que tenia en su dedo, esta solo se limito a sonreírle, esa sonrisa lo derretía por completo. La jalo del brazo para abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que podía, o puedo evitar llorar, estaba viva, jamás había perdido la esperanza.

-te extrañe...pero como es que tu?- le preguntaba atónito

-me encontré con tu hermano el me dijo que estabas aquí en Londres...

-como es que sigues viva creí que te había encontrado muerta!

-no, no lo fue...jamás lo estuve, tu padre...

-el!

-no, escucha... por la presión de ese día, cuando hablamos con tu padre, los guardias me había llevado, pero... gracias al pánico que tuve, casi... bueno digamos que si no hubiera sido por tu padre yo no estaría aquí y tampoco Hether. Ese día casi la pierdo, comencé a sangrar, y los guardias le informaron a tu padre, creyeron que había perdido la vida, pero tu padre me llevo al hospital

-pero por que nunca me dijo nada!? Por que me mintió y dijo que estabas muerta!?

-a pesar de hacer eso, el siempre mantuvo la idea de que tu debías casarte con alguien de la nobleza. El costeo los gatos del hospital, el parto de Hether, todo... y dehecho me pagaba, para mantenerme alejada de ti...

-por que no se lo negaste!?

-no podía...-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- no podía mantenernos a ambas necesitaba el dinero... lo siento! Además me dijo que si me acercaba a ti me quitaría a Hether para que no la viera nunca mas...

-Gwen... el! Por que jamás imagine que el estaba detrás de todo!

-a pesar de eso... un día llego a nuestra casa diciendo que podía verte, pero que en esos momentos tu no te encontrabas en Londres, habías viajado. El me dijo que quería remediar las cosas, que jamás quiso esto para ti, que el antes de morir quería que ustedes fueran felices.

-no se que pensar ahora...

-wes...yo te amo...-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-tu eres mi papa verdad?-le pregunto Hether al violinista

-por que insinúas eso?-le dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella

-por mi mama me mostró una foto de ti-le mostró la fotografía que saco de su bolsillo- además, le pregunte al niño helado si era mi papa, por que se parece al de la foto y dijo que no lo era por que le usaría condón o algo así...y que dejara de morderlo

-jeje...-sonrió wes con una gotita en la cabeza

-y tu tiene el cabello como yo! Mira!- tomo un mechón de su cabello y se lo mostró

-nadie mas aquí lo tiene de ese color...papa

-has ganado...

-gane?-le pregunto la estaba confundiendo

-si, adivinaste quien soy en realidad

-y que es lo que gane?

-a mi...

-quien es ami? Se come?

-me refiero a que me ganaste...y también ganaste esto...-la tomo en brazos para abrazarla

-gane un papa nuevo?

-se podría decir que si...

-kiaaaa... adoro los finales felices...-liz se limpiaba las lagrimas

-onee-chan te quitaron a tu hombre! Jajajajajajajjaa...

-patty cállate...

-esto no les parece extraño?-pregunto black star confundido- miren- apunto a la pareja de wes y Gwen que estaban juntos abrazados y con su hija- y miren...- apunto a soul y maka que se encontraban al otro lado conversando y mirando a mayor de los evans – es extraño...

-ahora que lo dices si es horriblemente extraño...-liz miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

-no insinuarán que ellos...-kid quería estrangularlos

-kid que atrasado estas...-la rubia mayor le reclamo

-pensé que ya habías olvidado lo de maka-chan-pregunto tsubaki

-no puedo!!!! Debería dejarlos pero me hierve la sangre de solo verlos!!! Mátenme... no merezco vivir soy tan imperfecto...

-kid... por que siempre haces esto...-reclamo liz

-kid-kun no es cierto, digo yo... no deberías pensar así...

-gracias Chrona.. tu siempre me animas..

-olle y que hay de mi- aclaro liz

-siento interrumpir su conversación, pero debemos prepararnos para la emboscada- llego setin

-esta bien, pero si le pasa algo a mis uñas será su culpa...-liz miraba sus uñas con pena

ya eran las 12:00 hrs. Estaban rodeando el edificio en el cual medusa se encontraba, maka podía sentir el alma de la madre de soul allí dentro, eso tranquilizo a soul y en parte lo consumieron las ansias.

Entraron por una de las tantas ventanillas del suelo, el plan era que black star y tsubaki fueran donde la señora evans, claro que esto no quedo claro sin antes algunos reclamos de parte de nuestro ore-sama, ya que este dijo que le quitaban el protagonismo por no dejarlo atacar directamente.

Ya habían entrado, les fue muy fácil, eso significaba que debían estar alertas. Chrona debía apoyar a black star y a tsubaki, cubrirlos lo que mas puedan para que estos huyeran con la madre de soul. El resto debía ir con stein, para enfrentarse directamente a medusa, lo mas probable es que medusa reclutara su antigua prola, así que debían estar atentos por si los intentaban detener a medio camino.

************************

-black star... es por aquí...

-estas segura??

-según lo que dibujo maka-chan si... estas deacuerdo Chrona-chan?

-no se lidiar con los mapas...

-esa niña debería tomar clases de dibujo...-se quejo el peliazul, luego de eso miro a ambos lados para verificar que nos lo siguieran o los descubrieran- apresurémonos

-por aquí...-dijo tsubaki para encaminarse a su derecha.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, llegaron a una puerta de madera bien tallada, esta tenia una rendija por la que se podía observar quien estaba dentro, bueno se podría observar si es que hubiera suficiente luz. Tsubaki se acerco al pequeño agujero.

-señora evans esta allí...??

-ahaaaa!!! Tsubaki cariño!!!!

-espere no tiene que gritar o nos descubrirán...

-ups, lo siento...

-no se preocupe señora evans tendrá el honor de ser salvada por un dios como yo!! Jajajajajajjaajajaja!!!

-tu también cállate! Nos descubrirán!-tsubaki le dijo susurrando alto

-bien tsubaki ya sabes que hacer...

-hai...- solamente obedeció a las ordenes de su técnico y se transformo en arma, rompiendo así el candado de la puerta, por desgracia esta se abrió de golpe cayendo al suelo, ya que el peliazul utilizó mucha fuerza.

-alguien pidió un rescate!?

Corrían por los pasillos, no había vida en ellos, nada los estaba esperando eso era seguro... nada bueno los iba a ocurrir

Continuara...


	15. La creación de Stein

maka es por aquí?-pregunto kid, llevaban ya casi 15 minutos corriendo y no encontraban nada  
-si, puedo sentir su alma pero... es como si nunca llegáramos a ella  
-estas perdiendo facultades maka-chan?- esa voz era inconfundible, detrás de ellos se encontraba la persona a la cual buscaban pero ¿cómo?  
-goooooooooooooo!- se escucho el grito de patty tras disparar varias veces, había algo extraño, maka aun percibía su alma, y no estaba en esa sala  
-no kid! No es ella!  
-que?  
-hola guapo!-  
-E-eruka!- kid se sorprendió  
-geko...solo estaba transformada en medusa  
-apuesto a que querías verme!-la chica se acerco al rostro de kid, este solo volteo el rostro donde maka y stein  
-ayuda...-casi en un susurro inaudible, pero perfectamente comprendible en su rostro  
-kid!-maka iba tras de el, pero algo la detuvo  
-no maka estaré bien... me sacrificare por el bien del equipo...- decía kid con unas lagrimas en los ojos

decidieron seguir adelante, pero ya no había salida, el pasillo terminaba, las paredes de bloques llegaban hasta allí, y apenas eran iluminadas por una pequeñas antorchas.

-aquí termina...- el científico loco hablo  
-si...-respondió la rubia un tanto agitada por el trecho recorrido  
-Pero! Como puede detenerse! Entonces debemos ir por toro lugar!-soul estaba desesperado- esa loca se llevo a mi madre y así es como hablan?  
-tranquilo claro que no...-dijo maka- es tu madre lo entiendo- le dedico una sonrisa a soul. Pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta stein los llevaba mirando hacia rato, cada movimiento que maka realizaba, el sudor que recorría por su sien, el cansancio que demostraba, ese no era un cansancio cualquiera, no, ellos no se cansaban por solo correr 15 minutos. La locura estaba haciendo efecto.

-cuanto tiempo soportara?- dijo en susurro stein, uno que solo el mismo pudo oír, pero lo saco de sus pensamientos la técnica junto a el  
-profesor stein, ¿podría romper el muro?  
-pensé que nunca lo dirías maka-chan- retrocedió unos pasos y con toda la energía de su alma, de un solo golpe derribó la pared.

El peliazul corría a toda velocidad por las calles, llevaba en la espalda a la madre de soul. Su mirada estaba perdida en el frente, concentrado en lo que debía hacer, llevaba rato sin protestar.

Se detuvo al no oír los pasos de su actual compañera, volteo para ver que sucedía, tras oír "¿qué te sucede Chrona-chan?" de parte de la madre de su amigo.

La chica de cabellos rosas estaba parada en frente, mientras que su brazo sujetaba al otro, como una posición de defensa emocional, su posición de defensa emocional. La chica tenia la mirada baja.

-perdón... black star...- ahora se podía observar su rostro, dubitativo- es que, siento que maka-chan dijo que viniera contigo por que... porque talvez piensa que no soy útil en esto- el peliazul la miraba atento- pero... aun así, quiero ir a ayudarla, no permitiré que medusa-sama le haga daño...yo- esta vez el chico no puedo callar, ajo levemente a la madre del albino, para caminar en frente de la chica.

-sabes por que maka te dijo que vinieras?-le pregunto serio  
-por que piensa que soy una...  
-no es así! Si se supone que maka es tu amiga, por que pensaría eso de ti?  
-yo, yo, YO NO LO ENTIENDO!  
-no... y yo tampoco lo entendía...-volteo para ver a su compañera y arma- olle tsubaki, perdón por siempre estarte causando problemas, se que soy un estorbo y que soy escandaloso, pero a veces... necesito que me hagan entender, ya entendí por que maka nos dio esta parte de la misión... por que no quiere que nos pase nada... en especial a ustedes dos...  
-black star...  
-lo bueno es que maka me hizo recapacitar... que ya no soy un niño y que a partir de ahora mi destino es contigo tsubaki...  
-kyaaaaaaaaa! Soy la única emocionada con esto?-gritaba la madre de los evans a todo pulmón mientras que tomaba fotos con una cámara  
-bien Chrona... ve pero no permitas que esa bruja quede con vida!-grito el todos poderoso  
-te estaremos esperando Chrona-chan...- tsubaki le dedico una dulce sonrisa a la pelirosa mientras la veía alejarse.

Tras el largo pasillo descubierto se encontraba medusa, su mirada resaltaba entre la oscuridad.

-puedo sentir tu dolor...MA-KA-CHAN...-su tuno era de burla, satírico. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellos, sus pasos era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la famosa habitación  
-medusa!- maka corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, la bruja se quedaba estática allí, pero se podía observar su sonrisa maniaca.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se movió para esquivar a la chica, para tomarla por el brazo y torcerlo. El grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la habitación.

-no puedes vencerme en la condición en la que estas maka-chan…- la bruja tomo la guadaña y la lanzo lejos y el nombre de aquella arma salió de los labios de maka, pero sin darse cuenta su brazo ya no estaba prisionero, pero una gran nube de polvo y escombros la confundió, ¿Cómo era que estaba libre?, intuitivamente busco a su compañero, repitió varias veces su nombre hasta que la nube comenzó a disiparse y observo a Stein peleando con medusa, al parecer se habían olvidado de ellos.

-Soul!- la chica logro ver a su compañero a unos metros de donde ella estaba- Soul por que no volviste a tu forma humana!- era cierto ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Estaba allí tirado en forma de guadaña, normalmente habría vuelto a su forma humana  
-lo intento que no ves! No puedo!  
-co-como que no puedes!-la chica intento tomarlo y al hacer contacto con él, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, era como si una enorme cortina tiñera todo de negro. Rápidamente lo soltó  
-Soul…- un grito de alerta provino de Stein, y maka sin pensarlo blandió a Soul para protegerse de una serpiente de medusa, podía sentir como aquella sombra de lo que sería un serpiente, mordía con fuerza el mango de Soul, desvió rápidamente al mirada y vio a su profesor aun batallando con la bruja, tenía que estar alerta.

Soul observaba los movimientos de maka, eran lentos y pesados. La serpiente le arrebato a Soul fácilmente de sus manos y lo lanzo lejos para desaparecer instantáneamente, maka se sorprendió de aquello, significaba que no era nada bueno lo podría pasar, corrió muy rápido hasta llegar a Soul, cuanto más se acercaba más batallas mentales tenía consigo misma, la sangre negra estaba haciendo efecto como nunca.

Pero no pudo llegar hasta el, la serpiente anterior la retenía del tobillo y sin darse cuenta subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello.

La tenia en el suelo, le había costado no había que dudarlo, pero le habría costado menos si no estuviera preocupado por el par que lo acompañaba, esa simple e insignificante serpiente le estaba dando batalla a maka. Esto estaba mal si maka no venia pronto, se le haría difícil ganar.

-que te pasa Stein?- le hablaba con burla, estaba en el suelo acabada y aun así seguía con su arrogancia.  
-aun en estas condiciones no cambias verdad?- la tomo por el cuello y la levanto, lo estaba sacando de quicio- espero que ahora te vallas de una vez al infierno!-dudo, dudo mucho, esa sensación que ya había tenido, esa sensación de desconcierto, esa sensación de locura había vuelto. La solto rápidamente, como si lo quemara- tu… te auto contaminaste de sangre negra!  
-hasta ahora te das cuenta Stein…-una risita salió de sus labios- debo decirte que no pensé que funcionaria, en especial contigo- se acercó unos pasos a el y al instante se desplomo en el suelo. La locura lo invadía nuevamente, eso significaba que ella misma se había convertido en la fuente de locura.

La bruja aprovechó el momento para dirigirse hacia el arma en el suelo, escucho los gritos de duda de la rubia que hacia fuerza con la serpiente, logro liberarse pero al acercarse a medusa su estado fue igual que el de su mentor.

Medusa solo sonreía con satisfacción, se detuvo frente a Stein sin decir ni hacer nada, el hombre se levantó y se puso de pie-apenas- para mirarla a la cara

-me pregunto cuál será tu lucha interna Stein…- después de decir esto blandió a Soul para darle con corte en el abdomen al científico. Sin más callo a suelo, no daba señales de vida y un charco de sangre comenzaba a aparecer debajo de el  
-PROFESOR STEIN!-maka grito con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.  
La bruja se dirigía nuevamente a ella, con su compañero en mano, sus pasos resonaban en la cabeza de la chica rubia, pensó que ese era su fin, si el profesor Stein estaba allí era pro su culpa. Había sido débil, débil como jamás lo había sido antes, vio como medusa dejo en el suelo a Soul, para tomarla por el cabello y levantarla.

-ahaaa… pensé que esto sería más divertido…pero aun puedes servirme maka-chan- lentamente comenzó a esparcir unas ondas extrañas que recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que cada vez perdiera mas la razón- sientes eso? Esas es la locura recorriendo tu cuerpo…-pronto tu mente se pondrá tan oscura que borraras cada recuerdo que hayas vivido y serás como una simple muñeca, MI muñeca.  
-makaaa!- no podía volver a su forma humana, medusa lo había embrujado, no había nada que hacer, perdería a maka y no podía hacer nada.  
-vamos niño levántate!- una voz profunda y fría se escuchó- eres patético!  
-cállate y levántame! No puedo volver a mi forma humana!-lo dijo mientras rápidamente era levantado por el chico, este tenía un cabello negro muy oscuro y alborotado, era demasiado alto y vestía un traje negro, pero aun así sus ojos resaltaban de todo lo demás, era violetas.-no deberías venir con tu técnica?- el chico no pudo responder  
-quien eres tu?-medusa se volteó a ver de quien se trataba-de seguro eres un títere más de shinigami-sama…  
-y que si lo soy? O es que ya no me reconoces? Medusa-sama…- las últimas palabras salieron lentas de la boca del chico moreno  
-Ragnarok-kun te dicho k no me dejes atrás, no se lidiar con los laberintos!- la chica peli rosa estaba recuperando el aliento  
-CHRONA! Pero como! Es que tu!  
-como es que yo posea forma humana?-hablo Ragnarok- debo decir que no es gracias a ti…  
-no… es gracias a mi- Stein estaba vivo y apenas apoyado en la pared, tosia sangre, pero aun asi se mantenía firme- es uno de mis mas grandes logros  
-maldito… osea que liberaste a chrona de…  
-si, de la sangre negra…

Continuara…


End file.
